Lange getrennt und wieder vereint
by bad harmony
Summary: Ich bin kein Fan von Kurzbeschreibungen. Aber mal so, Snapes und Hermines Leben mal ganz anders. Eine ganz besondere Beziehung, die glaube ich sogar noch niemand niedergeschrieben hat. Beginnt in Herms ersztem Schuljahr.
1. Chapter 1

Lange getrennt und wieder vereint

Die Einschulung 

Professor Helena Quinn saß wie üblich auf ihrem angestammten Platz in der großen Halle in Hogwarts. Wieder begann ein neues Jahr und wieder freute sie sich darauf, Kindern etwas beizubringen.

Neugierig beobachtete sie die neuen Schüler, wie sie nervös und vielleicht auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert den langen Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang gingen.

„ Na meine Liebe, hast du schon bekannte Gesichter erblicken können?" fragte der ältere Mann zu ihrer linken Seite.

Helena nickte und ihre langen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„ Natürlich Albus, allein schon Ronald Weasley ist wohl kaum zu übersehen, auch wenn ich ihn schon lange kenne. Und von Mr. Potter wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen. Jeder würde die Narbe erkennen." Wisperte sie zurück.

„ Ja da hast du wohl recht, aber eigentlich meinte ich jemanden anderen?" fragte er wieder, doch dieses mal konnte Helena, dass freudige Glitzern in den Augen des alten Mannes deutlich erkennen.

Traurig schüttelte sie dieses mal den Kopf und beugte sich ein wenig weiter zu ihrem vertrauten Arbeitgeber.

„Albus du weißt, dass ich es ihnen vor sechs Jahren versprochen habe und will ehrlich gesagt nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie nun meine Schülerin ist." Damit war das Thema für Helena erledigt und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die eintretenden Schüler.

Natürlich hatte sie sie schon entdeckt, doch das wollte sie sich wahrscheinlich selber nicht eingestehen.

„ Hast du schon wieder eine neue Frisur?" drang eine tiefe und sinnliche Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Ein warmer Schauer lief ihr, wie immer bei dieser Stimme über den Rücken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf um den Besitzer dieser, wie sie fand ziemlich sexy Stimme anzusehen.

Sie war ihm dankbar, denn nur er konnte es schaffen sie von Gedanken abzulenken, die vermutlich ganz und gar nicht gut für sie waren. Und das allein durch eine simple Frage, wie _ist deine Frisur schon wieder neu?_

„ Ja und das schon seit Gestern, Geliebter?" erwiderte sie keck und versank in seinen in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„ Bei dir kommt _Mann_ einfach nicht mehr hinterher!" brummte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„ Severus du kennst mich nun schon seit 11 Jahren und seit über vier Jahren sind wir jetzt ein Paar, da solltest du dich allmählich dran gewöhnt haben!" sagte sie und klimperte noch einmal kurz mit den Wimpern, ehe sie sich Minerva McGonagall zuwandte, die jetzt damit beschäftigt war, die Schüler zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Helena lächelte in sich hinein, wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass es Severus Snape fürchterlich auf den Geist ging, dass sich ihre Frisur alle drei Monate, wenn nicht sogar schon eher änderte. Doch was sollte sie denn tun, sie hasste ihre normale Haarfarbe und sie liebte es sich zu verändern. Und genau das liebte er auch so an ihr.

Überhaupt war Helena Quinn eine sehr schöne Frau! Ihre Haare konnte man zwar nie genau beurteilen, aber ihre Figur war makellos und ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein geschnitten.

Sie hatte noch nie viel von diesen Frauen gehalten, die meinten sie wären nur schön, wenn sie in einen Schminktopf gefallen waren, doch ganz auf Make-up wollte sie dann doch nicht verzichten.

Helena trug eine rote Korsage und darüber ihren schwarzen Lehrerumhang, außerdem wurden ihre langen, schlanken Beine von einer, wie Severus es so schön sagte unpassenden und schwarzen Lederhose geziert. Überhaupt war ihr Kleidungsstil genauso wie sie, verrückt!

Viele die sie das allererste mal sahen, dachten zueerst sie wäre eine arrogante und voreingenomme Frau, doch sobald man sich mit ihr unterhielt, wurden diese vom Gegenteil überzeugt, denn von Helena konnte man vieles sagen, doch nicht das arrogant ist. Sie war verrückt, lustig, liebenswert, herzlich, hochintelligent und durchgeknallt, aber garantiert nicht arrogant.

Gerade wurde Ronald Weasley nach Griffendor eingeteilt und ein tosender Applaus erklang, als ihr Blick auf ein kleines schlaksiges Mädchen fiel. Ihre Haare standen in allen Richtungen ab, ihre Zähne waren etwas zu groß geraten, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit. Sie war zu allem bereit und wollte lernen. Helena wurde es schwer ums Herz, so lange Zeit hatte sie es geschafft und nun stand sie vor ihr und wusste von gar nichts.

Es war so unfair!

Den beiden gegenüber!

Sie bemerkte nicht wie sie von beiden Seiten beobachtet wurde.

Albus Dumbledore und auch Severus Snape beobachten Helena eingehend. Sie wussten was in der jungen Frau vor sich ging, was für ein Sturm in ihr tobte und das schon seit so vielen Jahren.

Doch was tat sie, sie stimmte hocherfreut in den Applaus für den jüngsten der Weasley- Brüder ein.

Und dann kam sie an die Reihe.

Hermine Granger!

Unbewusst griff Severus sanft nach der Hand seiner Lebensgefährtin und drückte diese.

Ihm fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen, als er den leichten Gegendruck spürte.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt aufgab, nach so vielen Jahren des Mutes und der Verschwiegenheit, denn er wusste irgendwann kam der Tag an dem alles ans tageslicht kam, doch es war einfach noch nicht der passende Augenblick gekommen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Applaus und bemerkte wie sich Helenas Hand aus seiner zurückzog um ebenfalls zu applaudieren.

Griffendor!

„Natürlich was denn sonst" dachte Severus sich im Stillen. Helena würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er auch nur ein Wort gegen Griffendor sagen sollte, schließlich war sie mit Leib und Seele eine Löwin.

Nachdem alle Schüler eingeteilt wurden und Albus seine vier Wörter, _Schwachkopf, Krimskrams, Schwabbelspeck, Quiek _losgeworden war, konnte das Essen endlich beginnen.

„Severus du bist so still, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Helena mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme neben ihm.

„ Ich esse, mein Herz und ich tue so etwas ohne zu sprechen, wie du vielleicht weißt." knurrte er ihr zu, ohne den Blick von seinem Teller zu nehmen.

Helena lachte leise und sah ihn weiterhin an.

„ Er ist sein Sohn, Severus nicht er persönlich!" raunte sie ihm leise zu.

Severus sah auf und sein Blick blieb an einem bestimmten Punkt hängen.

„ Ich weiß, aber er wird genauso werden wie sein Vater! Starallüren, Arroganz und was weiß ich sonst noch, genau wie sein Vater!" Severus sprach mit voller Verachtung und Helena tat es im Herzen weh ihn so reden zu hören.

„ Severus ich bitte dich gib dem Jungen doch wenigsten erst einmal eine Chance, du weißt doch gar nichts von ihm." redete sich Helena in Fahrt, doch Severus kam ihr zuvor.

Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr zart und samtig, sonder scharf und kalt.

„ Er ist James Potters Sohn und das reicht mir vollkommen." Erwiderte er.

Helena seufzte resigniert und schüttelte ihre schwarzen Locken.

Sie wusste, wie sehr Severus James Potter und seine Bande gehasst hat, doch sie wollte alles versuchen, dass er diesen Hass nicht auf den jungen Harry übertrug.

Doch sie wäre dumm, wenn sie glauben würde, dass dies ein leichtes Unterfangen werden würde.

Ein leichter Stoß gegen ihren Arm, ließ Helena aufschrecken und aufblicken. Sie schaute Albus an, der ernst zur großen Eingangstür schaute.

Es war hinter der Tür dunkel, sehr dunkel sogar.

Doch nachdem Helena einen Augenblick angestrengt in die Richtung gesehen hatte, erkannte sie eine kleine zierliche Gestalt vor dem Eingang stehen.

„ Ich glaube da konnte jemand nicht schlafen!" sprach der bärtige Zauberer mit ein wenig Belustigung in der Stimme, doch Helena hörte trotzdem die Sorge in seiner Stimme.

Helena nickte und wollte gerade aufstehen, als die kleine Gestalt weiter ins Licht kam.

Geschockt sah sie, wie das Mädchen in ihrem hell gelben Nachthemd weinte und auch leicht humpelte.

„ Helena was ist los?" drang Severus verwirrte Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Doch sie nickte nur in die Richtung des kleinen Mädchens. Severus Blick wanderte zu der Stelle und seine Augen weiteten sich eine Sekunde später.

„ Eve!" hörte sie ihren Freund noch besorgt murmeln, ehe er aufsprang und den Gang entlang ging. Severus Snape würde sich nicht vor seinen Schülern dazu herablassen zu rennen, doch Helena merkte, als sie hinter ihm herlief, dass er gerne gerannt wäre. Seine ganze Haltung war angespannt und seine Schritte weit aus größer, als sie es sonst waren.

Als Severus als Erster bei Eve ankam, nahm er sie auf den Arm und trat einige Schritte in die Dunkelheit.

„ Daddy" kam es der Kleinen ganz leise und weinend über die Lippen.

In diesem Moment kam Helena aus der Halle gelaufen und sah das rührende Bild von Vater und Tochter.

„ Scht, es ist alles in Ordnung!" raunte Severus seiner Tochter sanft zu, welche ihre kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte.

Severus strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und schaute zu Helena.

„Sieh mal Eve, deine Mutter ist auch da." Flüsterte er ihr dicht ins Ohr.

Eve hob sofort ihren kleinen Kopf und schaute Helena aus ihren braunen Augen verweint an.

„ Mommy, bin defallen!" schniefte die Kleine und wie sie es gehofft hatte, kam ihre Mama auch gleich zu ihr geeilt.

„Oh mein armes Baby! Zeig mal her, ist es das Knie?" fragte Helena ihre kleine Tochter und wartete bis Severus Eves Gewicht so verlagert hatte, dass sie sich das Knie ansehen konnte.

„ Ich denke wir sollten nach unten gehen, da haben wir mehr Licht." Teilte Severus seine Meinung mit und machte sich auch gleich mit Eve, die er immer noch auf dem Arm hatte, auf den Weg in den Kerker, wo sie gemeinsam lebten.

Helena war während sie in den Kerker hinab stiegen, immer an seiner Seite gegangen und hatte Eves Hand gehalten.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, setzte sich Severus mit seiner Tochter auf das Sofa und streichelte ihr wieder über den Rücken.

Eve hatte sich so weit es ging wieder beruhigt und Helena war dabei im Wohnzimmer für Licht und Wärme zu sorgen.

Als der Kamin loderte und die Leuchter entzündet waren, setzte sie sich zu ihrer Familie und schaute sich das aufgeschlagenen Knie ihrer Tochter an.

„ Das ist gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, Maus! Das haben wir gleich wieder!" sprach die Hexe beruhigend und im fröhlichen Plauderton zu ihrer Tochter.

Eve lächelte und beobachtete ihre Mutter aufmerksam, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel schüttelte und auf ihr Knie richtete. Und schon war das Blut verschwunden und es tat auch gar nicht weh.

„ So alles wieder gut, Baby?" fragte Helena und strich Eve eine wirre Haarsträhne ihres schwarzen glatten Haares aus dem Gesicht. Diese nickte eifrig und kuschelte sich wieder an die Brust ihres Daddys, der sich bis jetzt noch aus allem raus gehalten hatte. Helena wusste, dass ihr Geliebter erst einmal den Schock überwinden musste, denn es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass seine gerade mal zwei jährige Tochter weinend und mit aufgeschlagenem Knie vor der Halle stand und das wenn sie eigentlich schlafend in ihrem Bett liegen sollte.

Severus Snape war zwar der gefürchteste Lehrer in ganz Hogwarts und fast alle Schüler hatten Angst vor ihm und doch war er ein liebender und sich sorgender Vater, der von der Sekunde an in der er Eve das erste Mal auf dem Arm gehalten hatte, einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte.

„ So kleines Fräulein, warum läufst du so spät durch das Schloss und liegst nicht in deinem Bett, wo du hingehörst?" fragte Severus sanft an Eve gewandt.

Die Kleine hob wieder ihren Kopf und sah ihren Vater mit unschuldigen, großen Augen an.

Helena lachte in sich hinein, denn sie wusste, dass Severus nie wirklich sauer auf seinen kleinen Schatz sein konnte und das er im Grunde genommen nur Wachs in ihren winzigen Händchen war.

„ Böser Traum und hadde gans dolle anst!" sprach sie voller Überzeugung und nickte eifrig.

„ und dann, bin is hinefallen und hab aua demacht!" und damit ihr Vater auch nicht mit schimpfte, ließ sie auch noch mal ein paar Tränen kullern.

Helena platze fast vor Stolz, auch wenn sie hoffte, dass Eve es nicht immer auf diese Weise versuchen würde, doch auch dieses mal hatte sie es wieder geschafft, denn Severus drückte sie fest an sich und streichelte ihre über den kleinen Kopf.

Dann wandte er sich an Helena.

„ Bei sich oder bei uns?" fragte er sie und Helena hatte in seinen Augen dieses kleine Flehen gesehen.

„ Na los du Softi bring sie schon zu ins Bett!" lachte sie und erhob sich zusammen mit ihrem Freund.

Unglaublich!

Böser Slytherin und Ex-Todesesser, aber lässt sich von ein paar Tränen einlullen.

Gemeinsam brachten sie Eve ins Schlafzimmer und Severus legte sie in die Mitte des großen Bettes.

Sanft zog er die weiche und warme Decke über ihrem zarten Körper zurecht und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie schon längst wieder im Land der Träume war. Er beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihr Haar.

Das Gleiche tat auch Helena, denn es war einfach ihr Ritual, auch wenn sie es an diesem Abend schon einmal getan hatten.

„ Gute Nacht Baby!" flüsterte Helena noch einmal, nahm Severus Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zurück in Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich mit einem Buch und einem Glas Wein gemütlich machten.

Den Rest des Abends war sie sehr Still und sprach nur das Nötigste.

Severus ahnte was in seiner Geliebten vor ging und es hatte nichts mit Eve zutun, soviel war ihm klar.

Doch er kannte Helena gut genug um sie nicht jetzt darauf anzusprechen, immerhin war es noch keine zwei Stunden her, seit **_sie_** hier in Hogwarts angekommen war.

Wenn Helena darüber reden wollte, würde sie ihm das sagen und dann wäre er da.

Wie er es immer war, genauso wie sie für ihn.

TBC!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine neue FF, denn es war nicht einfach auf diesen Gedanken zu kommen. Aber lasst euch überraschen wie es weitergeht.

Schickt mir doch bitte ganz viele Reviews, ja? Biiiiiiittttttteeeeee!

Liebe Euch!


	2. Chapter 2

Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Hermine, schon voller Ungeduld wie ihre neuen Unterrichtsfächer denn sein würden, bekam die Gespräche ihrer Klassenkameraden nur begrenzt mit.

„ Du kennst Professor Quinn?" fragte gerade ein hagerer Junge mit einem ziemlich runden Gesicht. Hermine glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass sein Name Neville war. Der Junge neben ihm kaute unentwegt während er heftig nickte.

Doch die Antwort die sich Neville und wahrscheinlich auch der Rest ihres neuen Jahrganges erhofft hatten, wurde durch einen weiteren Jungen mit feuerroten Haaren beantworten.

Er war der Vertrauensschüler, aber Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie er hieß.

Er plusterte sich auf und seine Stimme klang überheblich, als er sagte: „ Sie war mit unserem ältesten Bruder Bill in einer Klasse und mit ihm in Griffendor. Ich denke, dass sie so nach ihrem 5. Schuljahr ihre Sommerferien stets bei uns verbracht hat. Eine sehr interessante Frau und eine sehr gute Lehrerin, auch wenn sie erst 22 ist."

„ Warum hat sie ihre Sommerferien bei euch verbracht?" wurde der rothaarige Vertrauensschüler dieses Mal von dem Jungen namens Harry gefragt.

Hermine wusste natürlich wer Harry Potter wirklich war, schließlich hatte sie versucht jedes Buch in die Finger zu bekommen, wo etwas über die Zaubererwelt geschrieben stand.

„ Das wissen nur unsere Eltern und Bill!" antwortete dieses mal einer der Zwillinge die neben ihr saßen und wie sollte es auch anders sein, sie waren ebenfalls rothaarig. Hermine interessierte es eher wenig, was ihre Professorin früher gemacht hatte, sondern eher was sie unterrichtete.

„ Welches Fach unterrichtet Professor Quinn?" fragte sie.

Viele Gesichter hatten sich ihr zugedreht, als ob sie ganz vergessen hatten, dass sie überhaupt anwesend war.

Der Vertrauensschüler begann als erster zu sprechen, Percy, wenn sie das gerade richtig verstanden hatte.

„ Sie unterrichtet Zauberkunst, ein sehr interessantes Fach!" verkündete er feierlich.

Pah, als ob sie das nicht wüsste!

Hermine vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch und in ihr Frühstück. Die restlichen Themen, die die anderen anschlugen interessierten sie wenig, _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ war weitaus besser!

Doch schon nach 10 Minuten wurde ihre Aufmerksam wieder auf die Gespräche ihrer Klassenkameraden gelenkt, die eifrig auf den Lehrertisch zeigten.

Hermine wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber irgendwie reizte es sie zu wissen, was da oben vor sich ging.

Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit dem seltsamen Abgang der zwei Professoren vom vorherigen Abend zu tun.

Als sie nach oben sah, konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie Professor Quinn sich hinsetzte und ein kleines Mädchen zwischen sich und Professor Snape setzte. Das war nicht sonderlich spektakulär, doch das der finster dreinschauende Professor dem Mädchen eine Scheibe Toast auf den Teller legte kam ihr schon irgendwie spanisch vor.

„ Das Mädchen heißt Eve Annarose Snape und ist die Tochter der Beiden und ist jetzt glaube ich zwei Jahre alt! Sie kommt jeden Morgen mit ihrer Mutter in die Halle, während Snape schon seinen ersten Kaffe intus hat." erzählte Ron gerade Harry.

„ Mom hatte mal darauf bestanden das Helena und Eve zu uns zum Essen kommen, eigentlich auch Snape, aber der hatte wohl keine Lust."

Hermine achtete nicht mehr auf die Zwei, sondern schaute wieder hoch zum Lehrertisch.

Die Kleine war ziemlich hübsch, das musste man schon sagen. Sie hatte für ihr Alter schon ziemlich lange, schwarze Haare und ein zierliches hübsches Gesicht. Hermine konnte sehen wie Eve anfing über irgendetwas was ihre Mutter gesagt oder getan haben musste, zu lachen und Hermine musste einfach mit lachen.

Es war ansteckend!

Offensichtlich, denn sogar Professor Snape fing an ein klein wenig zu lächeln.

Sie hatte sie so fasziniert beobachtet, dass sie erst gar nicht mitbekam wie man sie beobachtete.

Zwei braune Augen hatten sich in ihre gebrannt und Hermine erkannte erschrocken, dass Professor Quinn sie direkt ansah.

Sie hatte erwartet einen finsteren Ausdruck auf ihrer Lehrerin zu sehen, schließlich hatte sie sie schamlos angestarrt, doch stattdessen lächelte sie Hermine freundlich und herzlich zu.

Hermine wusste nicht warum, doch ihr wurde es warm ums Herz und sie fühlte sich irgendwie geborgen. Sie lächelte schüchtern zurück, nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich in ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde.

Verwandlung, bei ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Helena war müde, furchtbar müde sogar.

Sie hatte sich die ganze Nacht umhergewälzt und an Hermine gedacht.

Was bedeutete ihre Einschulung für ihre Familie und für sie selber?

Wie sollte es denn von nun an weitergehen?

Sie wusste es nicht und sie wusste in einer Nacht würde sie es auch nicht herausfinden.

Das erste was sie sich an diesem Morgen gönnte, nachdem sie mit Eve auf dem Arm in die Große Halle kam, war eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffee.

Doch sie war so geschlaucht und mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, dass sie nicht aufpasste und zuviel Zucker in ihren Becher schöpfte. Das Resultat war, dass der Kaffee überlief, ungenießbar war und ihre Tochter sich fast kugelte vor Lachen.

_Na toll, der Tag fängt ja super an! _

„ Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig ihr zwei!" sie wollte ernst klingen, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht. Das Lachen ihrer Tochter war einfach zu ansteckend und sie war froh wenn ihr Geliebter in der Öffentlichkeit mal lächelte, auch wenn er über sie lachte.

Helena zauberte die Sauerei weg und lächelte ihre Tochter an, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ihr Blick ging durch die Halle und blieb an Hermine Granger hängen.

Zwei paar rehbraune Augen brannten sich ineinander.

_Irgendwann, Hermine!_

_Irgendwann!_

Helena lächelte ihr zu und sie lächelte zurück.

Dann packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand.

_Ja irgendwann, mit Sicherheit!_

Severus hatte seine Lebensgefährtin still und heimlich beobachtet. Er machte sich sorgen um sie, schließlich brachte diese Sache so weit, dass sie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen kann.

Auch wenn sie hier unbeschwert lacht und wie immer rumalbert, war sie traurig und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Severus wollte ihr helfen, doch er wusste einfach nicht wie.

Im Laufe des Tages erfuhr Hermine noch mehr über Professor Quinn.

Mehr als am Morgen hörte sie auf das leise Getuschel ihrer Klassenkameraden und am Griffendortisch bekam sie noch weit aus mehr Informationen.

So bekam sie zum Beispiel heraus, das Quinn und Snape schon seit fünf Jahren ein Paar waren, was bedeutet das sie zusammenkamen, als Helena im siebten Jahr hier in Hogwarts war. Und das ihre Lehrerin wohl eine ziemlich Verrückte war, änderte pausenlos ihre Frisuren und trug Klamotten, die man wohl als ziemlich ausgefallen in der Zaubererwelt beurteilen konnte. Lederhosen, kurze Röcke, knappe Oberteile und stets hohe Stiefel. Doch was Hermine mehr interessierte, war die Tatsache, dass Professor Quinn wohl eine große Leseratte war und verdammt intelligent obendrein.

„ Sie hat nur zwei Jahre gebraucht für ihr Studium, und nur eineinhalb Jahre um Zaubertrankmeisterin zu werden. Snape hat nur zwei Monate weniger gebraucht." Wurde es wieder getuschelt und Hermine wurde wieder hellhörig.

„Wow nur eineinhalb Jahre und nur zwei Jahre studiert" dachte Hermine.

„ Sie wollte eigentlich Zaubertränke unterrichten, doch Snape wollte nicht abtreten!" erklärte Ron an Harry gewandt.

Doch dieser grinste nur schelmisch.

„ Außer er bekommt den Posten als Verteidingungslehrer!" lachte er und Ron stimmte auch gleich mit ein.

„Stimmt" dachte Hermin: „ Es muss schon was echt wichtiges sein, wenn der Direktor sogar diesen Idioten Quirrel einstellt, als Snape den Posten zu überlassen."

Hermine genoss ihren ersten Schultag und konnte es kaum erwarten, die ersten Stunden Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke zu haben.

Und dieser Tag kam schnell.

Am Mittwoch war ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke und gleich danach Zauberkunst und Hermine war wahnsinnig gespannt.

Zaubertränke war der reinste Horror!

Sie hätte jede Frage beantworten können, doch dieser Mann hatte sie nur angeblafft, sie solle sich hinsetzten.

Gott, er war fies und gemein und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Professor Quinn mit so einem Mann zusammen sein konnte.

Doch Hermine war kein Mensch die sich voreilig ein Urteil bildete, erst einmal wollte sie herausfinden wie ihre Lehrerin so war.

Als Hermine den Klassenraum betrat, blieb ihr die Luft weg.

Überall schwebten Gegenstände, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte herum und es erschien Hermine, als wären es hunderte von Kerzen, die im ganzen Raum verstreut standen.

Die großen Fester ließen die Sonne nur begrenzt herein, doch es war so hell, als wären sie draußen auf dem Gelände.

Professor Quinn stand mit verschränkten Armen an ihrem Pult gelehnt und lächelte freundlich in die Runde.

Hermine wusste sofort was die anderen meinten, denn die Lehrerin trug ein türkises Top und einen schwarzen knielangen Rock. Ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen, Lederstiefeln mit hohem Absatz. Ihre Haare hatte Quinn zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten, die ihr über der Schulter hingen. Erst ihr langer Lehrerumhang ließ sie aussehen, als sei sie wirklich eine Lehrerin.

„ Na husch, husch auf eure Plätze meine Lieben, damit ich euch endlich begrüßen kann!" strahlte Helena in die Runde.

Schnell aber nicht leise setzten sich die Schüler auf ihre Plätze und flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. Die meisten Gespräche handelten über den Unterricht bei Snape, doch auch einige wurden Professor Quinn gewidmet.

„ So Kinder ich bin ja gerne für einen Plausch zu haben, aber nicht im Unterricht und vor allem nicht in der ersten Stunde." Sprach Helena, doch sie schien nur wenig erfolg zu haben.

„ Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und mit Mr. Thomas würden sie mir freundlicher weise erklären, weshalb sie so aufgekratzt sind?" fragte sie die drei Jungs, die ziemlich rot wurden, als sich alle Blicke auf sie hefteten.

Harry war der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand: „ Es ging… um den…Unterricht bei Professor Snape, Ma'am."

Helena seufzte, fand aber ihr Lächeln schnell wieder. Sie hatte es geahnt! Schließlich kannte sie Severus nun schon seit 11 Jahren und war selbst mal seine Schülerin gewesen.

„ Solange ihr euer Bestes gebt, wird er euch in Ruhe lassen! Ihr werdet schon sehen!" sprach sie und ging um ihr Pult herum.

„ So und nun möchte ich gerne von euch wissen, was alles das Fach Zauberkunst umfasst, bzw. was ihr alles lernen könnt." Sie setzte sich und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre zusammen gefalteten Hände.

Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe und sie hoffte, dass Professor Quinn sie beachten würde.

„ Miss Granger!" rief Quinn durch die Klasse und Hermine gab die Antwort.

„ Das Fach Zauberkunst umfasst die alltäglichen Zaubersprüche, aber auch die komplexe Zauber und Beschwörungen. Wir lernen hier wie man mit der weißer Magie umgeht." platze es aus ihr heraus, wie aus einem Gewehr.

Helenas Brust schwoll an vor Stolz und lächelte.

„ Sehr gut Miss Granger! Fünf Punkte für Griffendor!" lobte sie Hermine und stand wieder auf.

„ Miss Granger hat weitgehend Recht und ich denke die umfassende Antwort werden sie selbst erst im Laufe ihres Lebens herausfinden. Ich bin immer noch dabei die Kunst der Zaubersprüche zu verstehen. Doch das ist vollkommen normal und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann glaube ich, dass der einzige Zauberer, der es wirklich verstanden hat Albus Dumbledore ist. Aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, meint ihr nicht auch!" schloss Helena ihre kleine Rede und machte sich daran durch die Klasse zu schreiten.

„ So meine Lieben, dann wollen wir mal anfangen!" sagte sie und zauberte ein wenig herum um den Schülern zu zeige, was in den nächsten Jahren auf sie zukommen sollten.

Zum Schluss ließ sie die Kinder versuchen selbst die verschlossen Tür, durch den A_lohomora_ zu öffnen.

Einzig Hermine schaffte es beim zweiten Versuch und Helena hätte sie am liebsten Umarmt und nie wieder losgelassen.

Am Abend war Hermine glücklich und zufrieden. Der Unterricht bei Professor Snape war zwar interessant aber trotzdem anstrengend und vor allem Nervenaufreibend. Doch Zauberkunst war einfach klasse gewesen und diese Professor Quinn war eine echte Ausnahme.

Sie las noch ein wenig und fiel in einen erholsamen und ruhigen Schlaf. Ihre erste Woche in Hogwarts war fast vorüber und es gefiel ihr hier.

TBC!

Ich weiß so besonders ist dieses Chap nicht aber ich verspreche die nächsten werden besser.

Ich hoffe weiterhin ihr schreibt mir fleißig Reviews.

LiebeEuch!


	3. Chapter 3

Mist!

„ Eve Annarose Snape!" donnerte es durch die Kerker.

Severus, der zusammen mit seiner Tochter auf dem Sofa saß und ihr vorlas, es war bald Bettgehzeit, schaute seine Tochter mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„ Oh oh alle drei Namen, was hast du schon wieder angestellt?" fragte er mit dunkler Stimme seine Tochter. Doch diese sah ihn nur mit ihren großen Kulleraugen unschuldig an.

„ Dar nichts!" sagte Eve mit engelsgleicher Stimme: „ Ehrlis Daddy!"

Doch schon hörte man wieder die wütende Stimme von Helena durch die Wohnung.

„ Wo steckst du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie seine Freundin aussah. Die Wangen vor Temperament und Wut gerötet, die mittlerweile blond- gesträhnten, glatten Haare wehten um sie herum und ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

Als Helena ins helle Wohnzimmer kam, hätte sie laut auflachen können, da saß ihre Tochter an ihren Vater geschmiegt, mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe, was bei ihr so viel hieß wie, ich bin süß ich bin niedlich, also schrei mich bitte nicht an und ihren großen Rehaugen.

„ Schatz beruhige dich doch erst einmal, bevor du hier wie eine Wilde rum schreist!" versuchte Severus sie zu beruhigen.

Doch dieses Mal war ihre zwei jährige Tochter einfach zu weit gegangen. Sie schaute ihrer Tochter tief in die Augen und begann ruhig zu sprechen: „ Wo warst du den Tag über Eve und ich will keine Märchen hören!"

Severus rückte etwas von seiner Tochter ab um sie besser ansehen zu können, doch die Kleine wollte scheinbar nicht antworten.

„ Deine Mutter hat dich etwas gefragt Eve!" raunte er ihr zu, denn er wusste das Helena mächtig sauer sein musste, schließlich kam es nicht oft vor, dass sie Eves vollen Namen benutzte.

Doch Eve schwieg immer noch und schaute stur an die Wand, die Arme hatte sie mittlerweile vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Himmel, hilf mir!" dachte Helena: „ Wie ihr Vater! Der totale Sturkopf!"

„ Nun gut, dann erzähl ich es deinem Vater halt! Wie du willst!" sagte Helena, doch Eve schwieg eisern.

Severus schaute nun zu seiner Freundin und wartete darauf, dass sie anfing ihm zu erzählen, was ihre Tochter wieder angestellt hatte.

Und es kam in letzter Zeit häufig vor, dass Eve etwas anstellte. Sei es mit seinem Zauberstab, den sie geklaut hatte bewaffnet Filchs Flohfänger zu jagen oder sich in den Rüstungen verstecken um die Schüler ein wenig zu erschrecken, was dazu geführt hatte, dass so eine ängstliche Huffelpuff über Nacht auf der Krankenstation bleiben musste. Und es war erst kurz vor Halloween.

„ Unser Fräulein hier hat sich zuerst von der Krankenstation geschlichen, dann ist sie Albus davon gelaufen, schließlich führte sie ihr Streifzug in die Küche und frag mich nicht woher sie das mit der Birne weiß? Auf jeden Fall hat sie dort alles auf den Kopf gestellt, worauf die Elfen nach Filch riefen, doch dem ist sie auch wieder entwischt. Und zu guter letzt meinte unsere Tochter noch uns anlügen zu können, als sie meinte sie wäre den ganzen Tag bei Poppy und dann bei Hagrid gewesen." erzählte sie Severus von dem aufregenden Tag ihrer Tochter.

Und wie Helena es erwartet hatte, legte sich ein kleines Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was ihr Geliebter nun wieder dachte.

_Das ist meine Tochter!_

„ Severus denk nicht einmal daran, mich wieder wie die Böse hinzustellen, die immer bestraft und schimpft." Sie wandte sich an ihre Tochter, die sie mit großen Augen ansah. Eve wollte nicht das ihre Mutter laut mit ihrem Vater wurde, schließlich hatte sie Blödsinn gemacht, nicht er.

„ Eve geh bitte in dein Zimmer, wir reden später weiter!" forderte Helena Eve auf, doch sie bewegte nicht ein Stück.

„Mommy is…" jammerte Eve, doch ihr Vater schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Du hast deine Mutter gehört Eve geh in dein Zimmer, sofort!" forderte e seine Tochter nochmals auf, doch sein Blick lag immer noch hart und finster auf Helena, die ihm in nichts nachstand, was den Blick anging.

Eve wollte nicht das ihre Eltern sich stritten, denn sie fand es furchtbar.

Auch wenn es sehr, sehr selten vorkam, dass sie sich stritten machte es Eve Angst, denn die Zwei konnten sehr laut werden.

Also rutschte sie schnell vom Sofa und tippelte so schnell sie ihre Beine tragen konnten in ihr Zimmer.

Auch wenn sie sich unentwegt mit eisigen Blicken fixierten, bekamen Helena und Severus mit wie Eve aus dem Zimmer gerannt war.

Helena tat es in der Seele weh ihre Tochter so zu sehen, verstört und verängstigt, doch sie wusste auch das Severus seine Tochter einfach zu sehr verwöhnte.

„ Ich fass es jawohl nicht! Deine Tochter baut Scheiße ohne ende und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun als selig vor dich hin zu grinsen." wütete sie. Doch Severus hatte sich erhoben und

trat an einen de vielen Schränke.

Er war abgeschlossen und das hatte auch einen Grund, schließlich befanden sich darin seine Alkoholvorräte. Helena sah nicht was er tat, doch sie hörte wie Flüssigkeit in ei Glas gegossen wurde.

„ Könntest du jetzt auch mal was sagen! Ich steh da wie die Böse und zusätzlich untergräbst du meine Autorität wie nichts Gutes." spie sie aus. Sie hasste es wenn er sie wie eine keifende Irre dastehen ließ und ihn als ruhigen, gefassten Mann.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und leerte sein Glas.

„ Und was meine Teuerste, soll ich dazu sagen?" seine Stimme war scharf und schneidend: „ Vielleicht willst du ja hören, dass unsere Tochter die Einzige ist, die mich so kennt, wie ich eigentlich sein möchte, aber es einfach nicht kann. Sie kennt ihren Vater, mich meist freundlich und liebenswert. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so ansieht wie es meine Schüler tun oder die meisten anderen Menschen sie mich kennen!" brüllte er nun außer sich. Helena versetzte es einen Stich in so zu sehen. Helena hätte schwören können Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

Sie wollte ihn doch nicht verletzten!

Niemals!

Sie wollte ihn in den Armen nehmen und trösten, doch ehe sie einen Schritt zu ihm machen konnte, wich er vor ihr zurück und drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu und ging zum Kamin.

Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und strahlte eine innere Unruhe aus, wie Helena es selten bei sah.

So sollte sie ihn eigentlich nie sehen.

Nicht so verletzlich und verwundbar.

Severus wusste, dass es seiner großen Liebe hauptsächlich um die Erziehung von Eve ging und sie wollte doch nur nicht, dass er sie zu sehr verwöhnte.

Ok er wollte auch keine verzogene Göre, als Tochter, doch was sollte er tun.

„ Liebling, Eve wird dich auch lieben, wenn _du_ ihr mal sagst, dass sie Scheiße gebaut hat. Sie ist deine Tochter und sie liebt dich wie du bist, genauso wie ich und ich kenne dich auch ganz anders mein Schatz!" sprach sie langsam und ging auf ihn zu.

Helena schlang ihre schlanken Arme um seine Taille und lehnte sich gegen seinen starken Rücken.

„ Und schließlich hat Eve viel uns geerbt, was bedeutet, dass sie mit deinen und meinen Launen, sehr gut zurecht kommen wird!" raunte sie gegen sein Schulterblatt.

Ihre Hände streichelten seinen Bauch und sie spürte wie er sich langsam wieder entspannte. Seine Hände, die sich bis eben noch an dem Kaminsims festgekrallt hatten, lösten sich langsam und griffen nach den Ihren.

„ Ich habe einfach Angst davor, wie sie reagieren wird wenn sie etwas über meine Vergangenheit erfährt." seufzte er und drehte sich in Helenas Umarmung um.

Helena erschrak.

In seinen Augen lag soviel Schmerz, wo sonst immer Liebe und Sanftheit zu erkennen waren, sobald sie alleine waren, weit weg von Kollegen und Schülern.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und berührte sachte seine Lippen mit ihren.

Der Kuss war vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, denn sie wusste nicht ob er es im Moment wollte.

Ihre Augen waren offen und sie sah wie er seine entspannt schloss um den Kuss zu genießen.

Helena beendete den Kuss und sah tief in seine fast schwarzen Augen.

„ Sie wird sich deine Sicht anhören und sie auch verstehen und dich weiterhin für den besten Vater halten, Severus. Eve ist intelligent und gewitzt. Du vergisst wohl wer ihre Eltern sind, Liebling?" sagte sie und spürte wie ihr Geliebter sich weiter entspannte.

Er sah auf diese wunderschöne Frau in seinen Armen und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„ Wie könnte ich jemals die Nacht vergessen in der wir sie gezeugt haben, Teuerste!" ein anzügliches Grinsen heftete sich auf seine Lippen und Helenas Körper durchzogen ganze Wellen der Erregung.

Ja, sie würde die Nacht, diesen Tag auch niemals vergessen.

Es war der Tag an dem sie ihre Diplome bekam und zu ihm nach Hogwarts zog.

Severus hatte ihr mit einem Lächeln jeden Kontakt zu anderen verboten und sie auf Händen in seine Räume getragen.

Auch wenn sie seit fünf Jahren miteinander schliefen, wurde sie immer noch rot wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie es an diesem Tag auf fast allen Möbeln getan hatten.

In dieser Nacht/Tag wurde Eve gezeugt und Severus und Helena würde er immer in Erinnerung bleiben.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie spürte wie Severus sie an sich zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss mit dem größten Vergnügen und ihre Zungen spielte mit einander. Helena schien es als wären seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper.

Erregt stöhnte sie seinen Namen, als er ihren Hals mit der Zunge liebkoste und einzelne zarte Küsse auf ihrer Haut hinterließ.

Sie ließ ihre Hände durch sein Haar wandern und zog seien Kopf hoch um im nächsten Moment wieder in einen wilden Kuss zu ziehen. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Po und massierten diesen, während sie sich voller Verlangen und Leidenschaft küssten.

„ Mommy, Daddy?" erklang eine zarte und vorsichtige Stimme.

Severus und Helena sprangen auseinander, wie zwei verschreckte Kaninchen um ihre Tochter im nächsten Moment in der Tür stehen zu sehen.

„ Baby was machst du denn hier, solltest du nicht in deinem Zimmer auf uns warten?" lächelnd ging Helena auf ihre Tochter zu um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Eve so etwas mitbekam.

Klar wurde die Kleine oft Zeugin davon wie sich ihre Eltern mal küssten, doch nicht wenn sie kurz davor waren es auf dem Teppich zu treiben.

Helena setzte sich mit Eve auf dem Schoß auf die Tischkante und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Severus, scheinbar wieder Herr seiner Sinne, hatte sich neben Helenas Beine gehockt und schaute seine Kleine aufmerksam an.

„ Mommy soll nis simpfen! Tut mir aus leid!" sagte Eve schüchtern, während sie starr auf ihre Hände schaute.

Helena lächelte auf ihre Tochter hinab und drückte sie fest an sich.

„ Mommy will auch gar nicht schimpfen, nur du musst endlich aufhören so einen Mist zu bauen." schluchzte ihre Mutter, denn ihr kamen bei solchen Gesprächen immer die Tränen. Auch wenn immer gut drauf war, war sie doch ziemlich sensibel.

„ Mist?" fragte Eve und schaute ihre Mutter wieder mit großen Augen an.

Helena kicherte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie wagte es gerade nicht Severus anzusehen, denn sie wusste er würde nur finster dreinschauen.

Er hasste es wenn Eve solche Worte von ihrer Mutter lernte.

Seiner Meinung nach schickten sich solche Ausdrücke nicht, doch selber beherrschte er Flüche und Schimpfwörter, bei denen sich sogar Helena noch die Ohren zuhalten würde.

Das Seufzen ihres Freundes wissentlich, dass es ihn noch mehr auf die Palme trieb ignorierend sprach sie weiter: „ Ja so einen Mist!" wieder ein ärgerlicher Seufzer. „ Es macht uns traurig wenn du uns anlügst, außerdem machst du Mommy angst, wenn du dich ganz alleine im Schloss rum treibst und Daddy erst recht!" sagte sie.

Eve schaute von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und wieder zurück.

„ War aber gar nis alleine." sagte sie lächelnd. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass ihre Strafe, die sie mit Sicherheit noch bekommen würde nicht so schlimm ausfallen würde.

Helena und Severus schauten sich überrascht an und dann ihre Tochter. Doch diese saß unschuldig lächelnd auf Helenas Schoß und nickte mit ihrem Kleinen Köpfchen, so dass ihr immer mehr schwarze Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen.

„ Und mit wem hast du dann den Tag verbracht, ohne dass wir etwas davon wussten?" knurrte Severus, doch seine Tochter lächelte ihn weiterhin an.

„ Helena hatte Recht!" dachte er: „ Sie wird mich immer lieben, egal was für ein Ekel ich bin."

„ Mit Ron, Harry und den Swillingen! Hat Spaß emacht! Sie haben mis in die Küsse gebracht!" freute sich Eve und hüpfte auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter hin und her.

„ WAS? DEN DREHE ICH DEN HALS UM!" brüllte er so laut, dass Eve erschrocken die Augen aufriss und sich an ihre Mommy drückte. Er erhob sich ruckartig.

„ Severus, beruhig dich gefälligst! Verdammt noch mal!" zischte Helena ihren Lebensgefährten wütend an. Als sie sah, dass er sich nicht beruhigen _wollte_, wurde ihre Stimme weicher.

„ Du weißt doch wie sehr Eve an den Jungs hängt. Ich kümmere mich später um die vier. Es geht jetzt nur darum, dass Eve sich davongeschlichen und uns angelogen hat, Liebling." Ihre Stimme klang fast wie ein Flüstern.

Severus begann wieder ruhiger zu atmen und sein Blick hellte sich auch wieder ein wenig auf. Doch der Blick den er Eve zuwarf war streng.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Eve auf der Welt war und sie etwas ausgefressen hatte war Severus ein strenger Vater.

„ Du hast eine Woche Hausarrest, junge Dame. Ich werde dich morgens zu Poppy bringen…" Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinunter und sprach weiter: „ und wehe du bleibst nicht dort. Ich werde dich zum Essen abholen und wenn der Unterricht zu ende ist wirst du in dein Zimmer gehen und dort bleiben. Haben wir uns verstanden, Fräulein?" endete er und sein Blick hatte nichts an strenge verloren.

Helena war beeindruckt!

Na gut, sie hätte ihr nicht gleich eine Woche aufgebrummt, aber das war dieses Mal ihrem Geliebten überlassen.

Eve schaute verwirrt zu ihrem Vater. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen, schließlich war es immer ihre Mommy, die streng mit ihr war, sobald sie Mist gebaut hatte.

Ha, sie mochte das neue Wort!

_Mist, Mist, mist!_

„ Haben wir uns verstanden, Eve?" fragte Severus noch einmal.

Eve sah ihn an und nickte zaghaft.

„ Gut, dann kannst du Eve ja jetzt was vorlesen und ich muss noch ein paar Aufsätze korrigieren." Sagte Helena fröhlich und küsste Eve auf die Stirn, ehe sie aufstand und sie Severus in den Arm drückte.

Dieser schaute Helena nur verwirrt hinterher. Erst machte sie ihm die Hölle heiß, dass er dachte er müsse auf dem Sofa schlafen und dann war sie wieder die Fröhlichkeit in Person.

Sie war, ist und bleibt einfach eine durchgeknallte Verrückte.

_Seine _durchgeknallte Verrückte.

„ Daddy?" fragte Eve.

„Mhh?" brummte Severus vor sich hin und schaute fragend und irritiert zu seiner Tochter in seinen Armen.

„ Was heist Mist?" fragte sie laut und deutlich.

Ein lautes Lachen drang aus dem gemeinsamen Arbeitszimmer und Severus Seufzer war in der ganzen Wohnung zu verstehen.

„ Helena hör endlich auf ihr solche Wörter beizubringen!" rief er ärgerlich, doch das Lachen wurde nur noch lauter.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween- Schock

Hogwarts erschien den meisten Schülern, wie in einem Traum. Überall sah man Kürbisse, mit fiesen und erschreckenden Gesichtern, Fledermäuse trieben ihr Unwesen,Kerzen schwebten überall in den Gängen und die Geister ließen sich keine Minute Pause um ihre berühmte Halloweenshow zu zeigen.

Es gab nicht viele, die das ganze Spektakel kalt ließen, doch eine von ihnen war Hermine Granger!

Das einzige was sie im Kopf hatte, waren ihre Bücher und wie sie den Lehrern am besten zeigen konnte, dass sie die Beste war.

Und das war sie in der Tat!

Alle Lehrer, sogar Severus waren sich einig.

Sie war nicht nur die Beste ihres Jahrganges, nein man hätte sie auch locker um zwei Jahre versetzten können.

Helena war stolz auf sie, doch da war sie nicht die Einzige.

Minerva McGonagall ließ sich keine Chance entgehen, Severus unter die Nase zu reiben, das Hermine in ihrem Haus war und nicht in Slytherin.

„ Dafür hätte diese kleine Besserwisserin auch nicht den Nerv gehabt und ich, meine Liebe erst recht nicht!" schnarrte er sie an. Helena wusste, dass er das nicht ernst meinte, schließlich wusste Severus Intelligenz und Talent zu schätzen, doch er würde es nie laut sagen, vor allem nicht wenn es um eine Griffendor ging.

Da schien Helena einen besonderen Status zu besitzen und es zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, wenn sie daran dachte.

Eine Griffendor und der Herr der Slytherins.

Das war was, woran sich die meisten heute noch nicht gewöhnen konnten.

Auch wenn Halloween für Helena das schönste Fest war, mit Ausnahme natürlich von Weihnachten konnte sie sich nicht so recht freuen.

Sie sorgte sich!

Hermine ließ sich nicht für einen Augenblick von ihren Büchern loseisen, doch was viel schlimmer war.

Sie hatte keine Freunde.

Nicht einen Einzigen!

Helena hatte schon oft mit Minerva darüber gesprochen, doch beide kamen nur zu einem Schluss, wie man der Keinen helfen konnte.

In dem man nichts tat!

Vorerst zumindest, denn es trat entschieden gegen Helenas Gewohnheiten sich nicht in Angeleiten einzumischen, die sie eigentlich nichts angingen.

Den zwei Frauen waren aber auch nicht verborgen geblieben, wieso Hermine keine Freunde hatte.

Sie war besserwisserisch und wusste immer auf alleine Antwort.

Sogar Helena ging es manchmal stark auf den Zeiger, auch wenn sie vor Stolz fast platzte.

„ Sag mal Helena, warum interessiert dich das Mädchen so. Ich meine auch wenn sie sehr Intelligent und ein absoluter Bücherwurm ist, ist doch auch nur eine deiner Schülerinnen und du bist nicht einmal ihre Hauslehrerin." fragte Minerva sie.

Es war ein Samstagabend und sie und Helena hatten es sich bei ihr, mit einem Glas Rotwein gemütlich gemacht.

Helena saß wie immer vor dem Wohnzimmertisch der Älteren auf dem Boden und schaute zu ihrer alten Lehrerin und jetzige Kollegin auf.

In ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich Trauer und Verständnis.

„ Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich sie ansehe, mich selbst vor mir zu haben. Du weißt schon was ich meine!" Helena grinste Minerva schief an und spielte mit ihrem Rotweinglas.

Minerva lachte kurz auf und sah verträumt auf ihre alte Schülerin.

„ Oh ja ich weiß genau was du meinst, du warst wie sie, aber doch ganz anders! Du warst immer voller Lebenslust und Witz. Außerdem hast du uns fast Wahnsinnig gemacht mit deiner ständigen Quasselei im Unterricht." sagte Minerva fröhlich.

Helena lächelte, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„ Stimmt schon, aber Hermine ist auch, wie du so schön sagtest, voller Lebenslust. Sie weiß einfach nicht, wie sie mit ihrer Intelligenz umgehen soll. Sie hat nicht den blassesten Schimmer wie es ist, auch mal ohne ein Buch vor der Nase zu haben, zu leben." ihre Stimme klang rau und traurig. „ Sie weiß nichts von Freundschaft und Vertrauen, denn sie hat es noch nie erlebt. Glaube mir, mit mir war es damals nicht anders." es legte sich ein kleines verträumtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, ehe sie weiter sprach: „ Erst als ich damals von Bill zuhören bekam, was ich doch für eine nervige Klugscheißerin doch sei, begann ich die Schule und das Leben hier zu genießen. Und mit Bill, und später auch Charlie hatte an meiner Seite gelang mir das auch ohne Probleme. Außerdem gewann ich Freunde fürs Leben und das ist das was ich Hermine wünsche. Wahre Freunde!" endete sie und schaute zu ihrer Kollegin, die sich alles ruhig angehört hatte.

Für Minerva und wahrscheinlich für alle die Helena näher kannten, war es ungewöhnlich die junge quirlige Frau so ruhig und besonnen sprechen zu hören. Aus irgendeinem Grund und Minerva wusste noch nicht welchen, machte sich noch eine Sorge in ihrem Herzen breit.

Sorge um Helena!

Sie wusste zwar, dass Severus immer da sein würde um auf Helena aufzupassen, doch irgendetwas war da, was die hübsche Hexe allen gegenüber geheim hielt.

„ Helena gibt es etwas worüber du mit mir sprechen möchtest?" fragte die Ältere.

Doch Helena schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte Minerva müde an.

„ Nein Minerva, zumindest noch nicht jetzt. Es ist etwas was ich erst einmal selbst hinbekommen muss. Bin schließlich ein großes Mädchen." sagte sie.

Minerva lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und nickte.

„ Ich bin da wenn du mich brauchst." sagte Minerva und ein schelmisches Grinsen, welches denen von Albus gut Konkurrenz machen konnte legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„ Doch ich glaube du bekommst das wirklich so oder so auf die Reihe, immer hin bist du mit Severus zusammen und erziehst Eve. Das würden wahrscheinlich nicht viele schaffen."

Helena zog die Augenbraue hoch und Minerva fing an zu lachen.

„ Du nimmst schon seine Eigenarten an, meine Liebe. Aber mal ehrlich! Ich liebe Eve, aber sie ist wie ein Tornado, bei dem man nicht weiß wo er als nächstes einschlägt, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich keine Luft vor Lachen bekommen habe, als ich das von Filches Katze hörte."

Helena fing nun auch an zu lachen.

Ja so war ihre Tochter, immer Unheil im Sinn!

„ Ich weiß, ich weiß meine Gene! Das könnte sich Severus als Banner auf seinen Umhang sticken lassen. _Ihre Gene nicht meine_! Doch wenn Eve die Freundlichkeit und Unschuld in Person ist, was ja auch mal vorkommt, dann ist sie ganz seine Tochter."

sagte sie und Minerva spürte wie Helena vor Glück und Liebe förmlich strahlte.

„ Tja ich hätte dir auch vorher sagen können, dass es mit einem Slytherin und vor allem mit diesem nicht einfach sein wird." Lachte Minerva und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin keck zu.

Doch Helena lachte nur.

„ Das _hast_ es mir gesagt, Minerva und das nicht nur einmal, doch welche 17 Jährige hört schon auf ihre Lehrerin, wenn sie bis über beide Ohren verliebt ist. Aber weist du was!" fragte Helena.

Minerva bekam ihr Grinsen schon gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle: „ Na was denn?"

Helena füllte sich und Minerva in aller Ruhe wieder Wein an und prostete ihrer Freundin und Kollegin zu.

Lächelnd und strahlend sagte sie feierlich: „ Und ich genieße es jeden Tag eine Familie zu haben, die ein anderer vielleicht schon längst eingetauscht hätte, denn ich liebe sie über alles!"

Minerva lachte und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein.

„ Das habe ich mir immer für dich und auch für Severus gewünscht, meine Liebe!"

Hermine kam gerade aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht und war stolz auf sich. Wieder einmal konnte sie zeigen was in ihr steckte und was sie alles schon konnte.

Sie hatte die Feder schweben lassen, als sei es das leichteste von der Welt und bekam von Professor Quinn auch gleich ein dickes Lob und Punkte für ihr Haus bekam.

Sie hatte Ron, diesen verdammt faulen und engstirnigen Idioten sogar zeigen können, wie man den Spruch richtig sagen musste.

Ja, eigentlich war sie ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Doch etwas fehlte in ihrem Leben und sie wusste einfach nicht wieso!

Ihr fehlten Freunde!

Doch was sollte sie noch tun?

Hermine dachte immer, dass Leute sich gerne mit Menschen umgaben, die viel Wissen in sich trugen, doch scheinbar war es in der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht der Fall, denn Hermine hatte keinen einzigen Freund.

Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich dadurch unterkriegen lassen würde.

Sie hatte ihre Bücher und den Unterricht und verdammt noch mal was anderes brauchte man nicht in der Schule.

Eine vertraute Stimme riss sie wieder zurück in die Realität und das Thema kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

Es war Ron!

Er und Harry gingen vor ihr und unterhielten sich offenbar über sie!

„Also mal, keine Wunder das sie keine Freunde hat!" schimpfte er: „ immer muss sie mit ihrem Könne prahlen. Die ist echt ein Alptraum!"

Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein. Sie hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan.

Alle Anspannung, Trauer und Einsamkeit stiegen in ihr auf und bahnten sich einen Weg nach außen. Ohne Unterlass flossen ihre Tränen über ihre Wagen. Verletzt und wütend stieß sie sich den Weg frei. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie gegen Harry lief und es interessierte sie auch nicht.

Sie wollte nur noch weg!

Weg von allen, die sie verletzten könnten.

Ohne zu überlegen rannte sie durch die Gänge, bis sie irgendwann schwer atmend und immer noch Tränennass auf dem Mädchenklo erschöpft zusammensackte.

Dort saß sie Stundenlang. Parvati Patil hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit unsanft hinausgescheucht. Wahrscheinlich erzählte sie gerade alles, dass Hermine Granger, die niemanden an sich heran ließ, heulend hier saß und niemanden sprechen wollte.

Hermine wusste nicht mehr wie viele Stunden sie auf der Toilette verbracht hatte, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte in ihr Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen.

Sie machte sich ein wenig frisch, als sie es roch.

Gott, es stank erbärmlich!

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn!

Vor ihr im Mädchenklo stand ein hässlicher, stinkender und vor allem großer Bergtroll.

Hermine stieß einen schrillen, angstverzerrten Schrei aus und ihre Gesicht wurde so blass als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

Ihre Beine hatten ihren Dienst versagt und Hermine robbte durch den Raum unter das nächst beste Waschbecken.

Doch da war sie nicht lange sicher, denn der Troll holte mit seiner Keule aus und zerschlug ein Becken nach dem Anderen.

Als würde ein Film vor ihren Augen vorbeilaufen, bekam sie schwach mit wie Ron und Harry durch die Tür geschlittert kamen.

Was machten sie hier?

Waren die Zwei hier um sie zu retten?

Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, alles dauerte scheinbar nur ein paar Sekunden.

Harry hatte sich auf den Rücken des Trolls geschmissen und seinen Zauberstab in seine Nase gerammt. Dieser hatte Harry dann von sich geschleudert.

Der Troll, rasend vor Wut und Schmerzen holte mit der Keule aus und wollte Harry erschlagen, doch Ron schaffte es den Schwebezauber anzuwenden.

Die Keule schwebte über dem Troll und mit einem entsetzlichen Geräusch landete sie auf dem Kopf des Ungetüms.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschehen war.

Die Jungs hatten ihr das Leben gerettet.

Ihr, dem Alptraum!

Doch einige Augenblicke später erschienen McGonagall, Quirell und Snape in der Toilette und keiner von ihren Professoren sah besonders freundlich aus.

Auch wenn Hermine sich eine bessere Situation gewünscht hatte, war das Ergebnis das Gleiche.

Sie hatte von diesem Tag an zwei wahre Freunde an ihrer Seite.

Sie musste zwar lügen und wäre fast gestorben, doch das war es ihr wert.

Hermine Granger war nicht mehr alleine!

Sie hatte Freunde!

„ Ich fass es nicht! Das kann doch wohl echt nicht wahr sein!" schrie Helena verzweifelt und den Tränen nah.

Es war keine Stunde her, dass der Troll ins Schloss gekommen war und nun lief sie einen Krater in den Boden.

Severus saß auf dem Sofa, ein Bein hochgelegt und schaute seiner Freundin beim Umherwandern zu.

„ Helena bitte! Es ist ja nichts weiter passiert, bei Merlin noch mal!" seufzte er und schloss müde die Augen.

Doch Helena sah das scheinbar ein wenig anders.

Sie war stehen geblieben und schaute ihren Geliebten aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„ _Nichts passiert, nichts passiert?_ Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig, Severus Snape?" schrie sie wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„ Ron, Harry und _Hermine _wurden fast von dem Troll erschlagen. Und du musstest ja unbedingt in den dritten Stock laufen um den Helden zu spielen. Und was dabei herausgekommen ist sehen wir ja jetzt beide. Um ein Haar hätte dir Fluffy das Bein abgerissen. Verdammte Scheiße noch mal!"

Sie stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und ihre Tränen ließen sich nun auch nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Hast du überhaupt auch nur die geringste Ahnung was für eine Angst ich ausgestanden habe?" schluchzte sie.

Severus atmete tief ein.

Natürlich wusste er es, er hatte die gleichen Ängste gehabt. Er war schier verrückt gewesen vor Angst um Helena und Eve und auch irgendwie um Hermine.

Er wusste nicht warum, doch er wusste dass sie seiner Lebensgefährtin viel, sehr viel bedeutete.

Merlin noch mal, als er und Helena sich an der Kerkertreppe trennten wollte er ihr am liebsten hinterher rennen.

Der Troll sollte angeblich im Kerker sein und Helena und seine Tochter waren dort unten alleine.

Doch in diesem Moment blieb ihm keine Wahl!

Der Stein der Weisen war einfach zu wichtig!

Für die ganze Welt!

Und er wusste, dass Helena gut auf sich aufpassen konnte.

Doch die Angst hatte ihm trotzdem die Kehle zugeschnürt.

Severus suchte ihren Blick, doch Helena wich ihm aus.

Er wollte aufstehen, doch der Schmerz ließ ihn zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Er streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus und fast flüsternd raunte er ihr zu: „ komm her zu mir, Liebling!"

Helena stand da und schüttelte ihren blonden Kopf.

Severus schmunzelte und er musste daran denken, wie Eve es ihrer Mutter gleichtat, wenn sie beleidigt und sauer sein wollte.

„ Na komm schon du Sturkopf! Ich würde ja kommen und dich holen, doch ich kann momentan nicht! Also komm endlich in mein Arme, Schatz!" sagte er.

Helena schüttelte wieder den Kopf, doch dieses Mal kam sie langsam auf ihn zu.

Sie schämte sich, dass sie ihn so angeschrieen hatte, sie hatte sogar erst einen Stillezauber auf Eves Zimmer gelegt, bevor sie losgelegt hatte.

Helena blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, doch Severus nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich.

Kaum lag sie in seien Armen und spürte die Geborgenheit, Liebe und Sicherheit die von ihm ausging flossen ihre Tränen in Strömen. Severus zerriss es innerlich, sie so zu sehen. Ihre qualvollen Schluchzer erfüllten den ganzen Raum und er verstärkte seine Umarmung um ihr Zittern zu bändigen.

Doch es dauerte noch lange Zeit, bis Helena sich beruhigen konnte. Ihre Tränen waren alle geweint und sie rief sich wieder ins Bewusstsein, dass es allen gut ging und das Severus Bein behandelt werden musste.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute den Mann, den sie wie wild liebte in die Augen.

„ Ich liebe dich Severus! Und mach das nie wieder mit mir oder ich schick dich in die Hölle und wieder zurück!" flüsterte sie.

Severus blickte in das sanfte Braun ihrer Augen und lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch meine große Furie!"

Dann beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen noch bevor sie zu einem Protest auflegen konnte.

TBC!

Ich danke euch für die tollen Reviews auch wenn ich mich über mehrer noch mehr freuen würde.

Hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chap?

Liebe Euch!


	5. Chapter 5

Wie konnten sie nur?

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute auf seine stellvertretende Direktorin, die wie eine wütende Katze in seinem Büro hin und her schritt.

„ Minerva, meine Liebe ihr geht es bestimmt gut!" sprach Albus in einem sanften aber bestimmten Ton.

Minerva konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Sie stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und schrie los: „ Ihr geht es garantiert nicht gut, es ist Weihnachten und das arme Mädchen wurde von ihren eigenen Eltern verstoßen. Dazu kommt, dass wir keine Ahnung haben wo sie steckt! Merlin, wenn ich nur daran denke was ihr zustoßen könnte!"

Albus war aufgestanden und eilig an Minervas Seite getreten um sie in die Arme zu schließen.

„ Wir werden sie finden, das Ministerium hat schon Leute ausgesendet. Und wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Hermine ein kluges Mädchen ist." Sagte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Sollten wir nicht Mr. Potter und Weasley informieren, immerhin sind sie ihre besten Freunde?" fragte Minerva schluchzend.

Doch Albus schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihr ein großes weißes Taschentuch.

„ Nein ich denke, dass sollten wir lassen. Aber wir sollten Helena und Severus informieren."

„ Aber wieso?" fragte sie wieder.

„ Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden meine Liebe!"

Warum zum Teufel musste dieser Mann immer in Rätseln sprechen.

Minerva seuftzte und setzte sich wieder.

„ Theresa, wären sie so freundlich den Hauselfen in Snape- Mannor bescheid zu sagen, dass Severus und Helena so schnell es geht herkommen sollen."

Albus hatte sich an ein Bild der ehemaligen Schuldirektoren, die an der Wand hingen gewand, von denen er wusste, dass Severus und Helena es auch in ihrem Haus hängen hatten.

Nur so waren sie in den Freien zu erreichen. Die nett aussehend alte Frau nickte freundlich und schon war sie verschwunden.

Helena und Severus schliefen tief und fest. Eve lag zwischen ihnen und hatte sich fest an ihre Mommy gekuschelt. Severus hatte seinen Arm fest um die Beiden geschlungen und sein Gesicht lag in Helenas Halsbeuge vergraben.

Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten und die Familie genoss die Ruhe der Ferien.

_Knall!_

„ Verflucht noch mal was…!" fluchte Severus lauthals. Der Knall hatte ihn unsanft geweckt und so saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und mit einer Hand suchte er seinen Zauberstab.

„ Severus was ist denn?" nuschelte Helena ins Kissen

„Daddy, Mommy?"

Auch wenn Severus nicht wusste was in ihr Haus eingedrungen war, musste er schmunzeln. Es war aber auch zu erstaunlich, wie tief seine zwei Frauen schlafen konnten.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" knurrte er.

„Master, Madam? Dipsy soll sie wecken! Mister Dumbledore sagen, es seien ganz wichtig!"

Seine Hauselfe!

Mitten in der Nacht!

Helena hatte Licht gemacht und saß nun aufrecht im Bett.

„ Was will er denn von uns?" fragte sie ängstlich. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, doch betete, dass es nicht so war.

„ Dipsy weiß es nicht Madam, aber die alte Direktorin im Bild sagen es sei wichtig!"

„ Wir kommen sofort!" sagte sie entschieden und stand auf. Auch Severus stand auf, zog sich schnell eine schwarze Jeans und einen für ihn untypischen cremfarbenen Pullover an.

Dipsy war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war und die Familie war wieder alleine im Schlafzimmer.

„ Was glaubst du will der Alte jetzt schon wieder von uns?" fragte Severus genervt, schnappte sich Eve, die sich immer noch müde die Augen rieb und hexte ihr Socken und einen roten langen und warmen Mantel an.

Helena hatte sich inzwischen eine enge, weiße Trainingshose, die sie oft in der Wohnung trug und eine hellblaue Kapuzenjacke. Severus hasste diese Klamotten, die sie gerne ihre Haussachen nannte, doch er musste zugeben, dass sie darin trotz alledem super aussah.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe die Befürchtung dass es um Hermine geht."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und ein fragender Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„ Nenn es weibliche Intuition!" sagte sie und lächelte gequält. Sie zog sich Schuhe und Mantel an und nahm Severus dann Eve ab, die schon fast wieder eingeschlafen war. Sie hätte sie gerne im Bett gelassen, doch schließlich konnte sie ihre Tochter nicht alleine in dem riesigen Haus lassen.

Severus hatte sich Schuhe und Winterumhang angezogen und so schnell sie konnten apparierten sie nach Hogwarts und eilten über die Ländereien des Schlosses.

„Albus was ist los? Was ist passiert?" fragte Helena sobald sie in seinem Büro angekommen waren. Die Tür war noch nicht mal ganz ins Schloss gefallen.

Albus saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und deutete den Neuankömmlingen an sich zu setzten.

„ Albus können wir Eve irgendwo hinlegen?"

Suchend nach einem Schlafplatzähnlichen Ort in dem Büro des Schulleiters, drehte Severus sich um. Auf halbem Weg hatte er Helena Eve wieder abgenommen, denn nach einiger Zeit hatte seine Tochter die lästige Angewohnheit schwer zu werden. Sie war schließlich auch nicht mehr in dem Alter, in dem man sie jede Minute tragen musste.

„ Ja natürlich, warte meine Junge!" sagte der weißhaarige Zauberer und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Im Nu stand in einer Ecke des Raumes ein kleines, gemütlich aussehendes Bettchen, genau auf Eves Größe abgestimmt. Severus legte die Kleine ins Bett und deckte sie fürsorglich zu.

„ Also Albus was ist denn jetzt? Was ist passiert?" fragte Helena zum wiederholten Male.

Albus atmete tief ein, legte die fingerspitzen aneinander und schaute besorgt zu Minerva, die sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte.

„ Es geht um Hermine. Sie ist verschwunden!" klärte er sie auf.

Helenas Augen weiteten sich geschockt und ihre Hand umklammerte Severus Arm krampfhaft.

„ Was soll das heißen sie ist verschwunden? Wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Schwester?" sie hatte so viele Fragen in ihrem Kopf.

Minerva stieß einen spitzten Schrei aus, doch keiner im Raum beachtete sie in diesem Moment.

Severus löste sanft Helenas Hand von seinem Arm, der mittlerweile sehr schmerzte und nahm ihre Hand schützend in seine.

„ Wir wissen es nicht! Ihre Eltern, eure Eltern.." ein verächtliches Schnauben ließ ihn kurz unterbrechen. „… haben mir heute Nacht einen Brief zukommen lassen, ich denke, dass du ihn selber lesen solltest."

Er übergab Helena vorsichtig einen dünnen Brief.

Sie löste ihre Hand aus Severus Griff und nahm den Brief mit zitternden Fingern.

Während sie ließ weiteten sich ihre Augen immer mehr und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden immer finsterer.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Dumbledore_

_Meine Frau und ich schaffen es einfach nicht! Wir können keine Hexe großziehe._

_Wir möchten sie bitten für Hermine zu sorge, denn seit sie auf ihre Schule geht _

_Ist sie nicht mehr die selbe! Wir haben es versucht, doch es geht einfach nicht._

_Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr bei uns leben kann, doch sie wurde wütend und _

_Ist weggelaufen. Mitten in der Nacht! Wir bitten sie, sorgen sie für Hermine, sobald sie sie gefunden haben. Denn wir schaffen es nicht mehr, denn sie ist nicht mehr unsere Tochter!_

_Sie ist eine Hexe und gehört nun nicht mehr zu uns!_

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Georg und Debra Granger _

Rasend vor Wut schleuderte sie den Brief von sich und verbarg ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„ Helena, Liebling was steht in dem Brief?" drang eine sanfte und mitfühlende Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Severus erschrak als er ihr Gesicht sah. Seine Helena, die immer so voller Energie war, sah nun müde und unendlich traurig aus. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange.

„ Sie haben sie verstoßen Severus! Sie haben sie als ihre Tochter verstoßen, genauso wie sie es mit mir getan haben." Schluchzte sie und ihr trauriger Blick wanderte zu ihrer eigenen Tochter, die friedlich schlief und an ihrem Daumen nuckelte: „ Wie kann man seine eigenes Kind nicht mehr um sich haben wollen? Wie kann man sein Kind nicht mehr lieben?"

Severus war aus seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor ihre Knien gehockt. Er umschloss ihre klammen und zitternden Hände und suchte bestimmt ihren Blick.

„ Helena sieh mich an, bitte! Sie lieben Hermine _und dich_!" raunte er ihr sanft zu.

„ Und warum gaben sie mich dann zur Adoption frei und ließen Hermine einfach so weglaufen, nachdem sie sie auch nicht mehr wollten?"

Sie stürzte sich in seine Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

Er nahm sie in seine starken Arme und wiegte sie, wie er es auch mit Eve machte, wenn sie weinte, hin und her.

„ Viele Männer und Frauen suchen bereits nach ihr und haben den Auftrag sie sofort hier her zu bringen, sobald sie sie gefunden haben." Sagte Albus. Er hatte sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt und schaute das Liebespaar an.

„ Und was ist wenn sie sie nicht finden?" Helena hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und Severus wischte ihr die übrig gebliebenen Tränen sanft und mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln von den Wangen.

„ Sie werden Hermine schon finden, mein Schatz! Glaube mir sie werden sie finden!"

Helena schaute ihren Liebsten aus geröteten Augen und nickte zaghaft.

Stunden vergingen in denen Helena immer wieder aufsprang und nervös und angespannt durch das Büro schritt. Sie musste doch irgendwo sein. Hermine war gerade mal 11 Jahre alt und wo konnte ein 11 jähriges Kind schon bleiben. Sie musste etwas tun, irgendetwas!

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und schaute entschlossen in die müde Runde. Sie wusste nun was sie machen konnte oder sogar machen musste. Es war drei Uhr morgens und alle waren ziemlich geschlaucht, die einzige die immer noch friedlich schlief, war Eve.

„ Ich werde zu ihnen gehen!" sagte sie überschwänglich, doch Severus bemerkte den leicht wütenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

„ Wo willst du hingehen, Helena?" fragte Minerva sie.

Severus sah in das Gesicht deiner Freundin und gab ihr die Antwort: „ Sie will zu ihren Eltern, Minerva!"

Helena schnaubte wieder verächtlich. „ Sie waren noch _nie_ meine _Eltern, _allerhöchstens meine Erzeuger. Doch sie waren… sind … was auch immer Eltern für Hermine und das 11 Jahre lang. Ich will von ihnen persönlich hören, wieso sie es getan haben und das gleich zweimal!" schloss sie ärgerlich.

„ Ich begleite dich!"

Ein einfacher Satz aus seinem Mund und Helena wusste Severus würde für sie alles aufgeben, einfach alles.

„ Dann lass uns jetzt los! Albus können wir Eve hier weiter schlafen lassen?"

Albus nickte und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„ Helena du willst die Grangers mitten in der Nacht aufsuchen?" fragte Minerva wieder und wieder bekam sie ihre Antwort von Severus.

„ Sie haben ihre zwei Töchter von sich gestoßen, ich denke da kann man sie auch mal wecken."

Helena nickte nur, lächelte einmal in die Runde, nahm Severus bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Albus hatte den Beiden mit einem sanften Lächeln nachgeschaut und war dann aufgestanden und trat an Eves kleines Bettchen.

Aufmerksam schaute er auf das kleine schlafende Wesen.

„ Du kannst stolz sein auf deine Eltern, mein kleiner Engel."

Damit strich er ihr sachte eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sichwieder seinem Schreibtisch und Minerva zu.

Eine Stunde später standen Severus und Helena nebeneinander vor dem ihnen so bekannten Gebäude am Rande von London. Es war finster und ein rauer Wind wehte durch ihre Haare.

Helena zog ihren langen Stoffmantel fester um sich. Sie und Severus hatten sich in den Kerkern, wo noch einige ihrer Sachen hingen, umgezogen. Helena trug nun eine ihrer legendären Lederhosen und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Severus hatte seine Sachen anbehalten. Ihr war bitterkalt und der Entschluss ihre Erzeuger zu stellen, wich immer weiter von ihr.

Severus schien dies zu bemerken und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„ Willst du das immer noch tun?" fragte er sie leise und zog sie immer fester an sich.

„ JA! Jetzt oder nie!" wieder voller Entschluss nahm sie seine Hand und marschierte auf den Eingang zu.

Severus bewunderte sie. Dieser Tatendrang und diese Entschlossenheit die sie immer an den Tag legte waren nur zwei von den vielen Eigenschaften an ihr, die er so sehr an ihr liebte.

Und würde immer an ihrer Seite sein um sie zu unterstützen.

Ihr Finger glitt zu dem Knopf und sie klingelte.

Immer wieder drückte sie die Klingel und nach endlosen Minuten wie ihr es erschien, hörte sie es im inneren des Hauses poltern und fluchen.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein wütend aussehender Mann mit angerautem Haar erschien im Eingang.

„ Was soll das? Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung wie spät es ist? Und wer zum Teufel sind sie überhaupt?" brüllte Georg Granger die zwei nächtlichen Besucher an. Hinter ihm erschien in einem blauen Morgenmantel eine braunhaarige und verstörte Frau.

Irgendwie kam dem Ehepaar die Frau ihnen bekannt vor, doch keiner von ihnen konnte einordnen woher sie sie kannten.

„ Es ist doch gar nicht so lange her, dass ihr mich das letzte Mal gesehen habt. Ich glaube das ist jetzt ungefähr 6 Jahre her." Sagte sie so nüchtern wie sie nur konnte. Doch in ihr brodelte es. Es herrschte beinahe ein Sturm in ihr.

Severus konnte genau sehen wie sich die Erleuchtung auf den beiden Gesichtern breit machte, und musste sich ein hämisches Grinsen stark verkneifen.

Wie aus einem Mund reifen beide: „ Helena!"

„ 100 Punkte und eine Reise nach China." Ihre Stimme triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus und Severus wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass er nicht nur Einfluss auf Eve zu haben schien.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Georg sie unfreundlich.

„ Wie wäre es wenn mein Lebensgefährte und ich reinkommen… und dann mache ich euch die Hölle heiß!" den letzten Teil hatte sie nur geflüstert, während sie sich schon an den Grangers vorbeigedrückt hatte, doch Severus hatte es genau gehört und grinste vor sich hin.

Oh ja, so wie er Helena kannte, taten ihm diese Leute jetzt schon leid.

Die zwei setzten sich in die Küche und Helena nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, machte Licht und beschwor Tee für sich und Severus hervor.

„ In meinem Haus gibt es keine _Zauberei_!" schimpfte Debra wobei sie das Wort Zauberei ausspie als sei es eine schreckliche Beleidigung.

„ Das ist mir doch so was von egal ihr Zwei!" schnauzte Helena zurück und bedachte sie mit einem giftigem Blick.

„Ich frage nur noch einmal, was wollt ihr hier?"

Helena ignorierte Georg gekonnt und lächelte mit falscher Freundlichkeit in die Runde.

„ Darf ich euch meinen Freund vorstellen. Severus Snape! Er ist übrigens auch der Vater eurer Enkelin, aber das wisst ihr ja. Schließlich habe euch das ja geschrieben. Schatz, dass sind meine Erzeuger, die mich weggegeben haben, weil sie zu feige waren sich ihrer besonderen Verantwortung zu stellen."

Sie lächelte vergnügt, doch Severus konnte deutlich den Schmerz in ihren Augen erkennen.

Debra und Georg Granger schauten sich an, doch es waren keine Emotionen in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.

„ Aber lassen wir das, ich will wissen was ihr Hermine gesagt habt und wo sie stecken könnte. Sie ist verschwunden, doch das scheint euch ja einen ziemlichen Scheißdreck zu scheren."

Sie war aufgestanden und das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. An dessen Stelle trat nun wieder blinde Wut.

Georg wurde nun auch wütend. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Es war ihre Sache gewesen, wie sie mit Hermine umgingen und wie nicht.

„ Wir haben sie vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder wir oder die Zauberei! Sie entschied sich für die Zauberei. Meinte sie könne sich nicht gegen ihre Bestimmung im Leben stellen.

Wir haben ihr gesagt, sie könne hier bleiben, bis jemand von eures Gleichen kommt um sie abzuholen, doch sie packte ihre Sachen und ist abgehauen." Erzählte er was vor vielen Stunden passiert war.

Helena hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut und funkelte sie wütend an.

„UND IHR HABT SIE EINFACH GEHEN LASSEN? UND IHR SCHIMPF EUCH IHRE ELTERN." Schrie sie und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen. Severus war aufgesprungen und hatte sich dicht hinter sie gestellt. Beruhigend umfasste er ihre Oberarme und zog sie sanft wieder auf den Stuhl.

Während Helena wieder saß und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, hatte sich Severus vor die Grangers gestellt und redete auf sie ein.

„ Ich würde sagen sie berichten uns wo Hermine sein könnte, zeigen uns ihr Zimmer, damit wir die restlichen Sachen mitnehmen können und dann gehen wir wieder. Helena ist intelligent genug um sich von nun an zurückzuhalten, schließlich liegt diese Unterhaltung mit ihnen weit unter ihrem Niveau, wobei ich mich ernsthaft frage wie ihre _beiden_ Töchter zu so einer hohen Intelligenz gekommen sind, bei so impertinenten und geistesarmen Erzeugern."

Helena hatte überrascht aufgeschaut und in ihren Augen glänzten die Tränen der Liebe.

Severus war sonst kein Mensch der sich einmischte und zu soviel Text hinreißen ließ, doch für sie würde er einfach alles tun und scheinbar auch für Hermine.

Die Grangers wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Sie waren hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Angst, denn der Mann vor ihnen war bedrohlich. Scheinbar würde er für Helena und ihre Familie sogar töten, also entschlossen sie lieber zu kooperieren und ihnen zu sagen was sie wussten.

Nach nicht einmal einer Stunde verließen Helen und Severus zufrieden das Granger- Haus. Georg und Debra konnten ihnen zwar nicht sagen, wo Hermine sich aufhalten könnten, doch wenigstens hatten sie nun ihre ganze Zimmereinrichtung bei sich.

Helena hatte ihnen klargemacht, dass sie sich von dem heutigen Tag an niemals wieder bei Hermine melden sollten, des sei denn Hermine wollte es.

Und zusammen Hand in Hand, jeder mit einem Karton voll mit Hermines magisch verkleinerten Sachen unter dem Arm, apparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, wo man sie schon auf sehnlichste erwartete.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	6. Chapter 6

Heiligabend

Als Helena und Severus mit den Kartons unter dem Armen das Büro des Direktors betraten, wäre Helena beinahe die Kiste aus den Händen geglitten.

Auf einem der Stühle saß Hermine müde, schmutzig, verweint und hatte Eve auf dem Schoß.

„ Hermine! Gott sei dank!" rief Helena aus und auch Severus atmete nun freier.

Hermine hatte sich bei diesem freudigen Ausruf erschrocken und schaute nun verlegen zu ihren zwei Professoren.

„ Ja ich…ich… bin es und es tut mir… leid, dass ich ihnen allen solchen… Kummer bereitet habe." Stotterte sie.

Doch Helena wollte keine Entschuldigungen hören, nicht von ihr!

Stattdessen drückte sie Severus die Kiste vor die Brust, welche er gerade noch zu fassen bekam und ging vor Hermine auf die Knie.

„ Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ganz sicher nicht Kleines. Ich bin so froh das du wieder gesund und munter da bist!" sagte sie freundlich und liebevoll.

Sie strich ihrer Tochter, die immer noch auf Hermines Schoß saß kurz über den Kopf und hob sie dann von ihrem Schoß runter, bevor sie Hermine in eine herzliche und feste Umarmung zog.

Alle beobachteten diese Szene gerührt und freuten sich für Helena und auch für Hermine, auch wenn diese noch gar nicht wusste was überhaupt los war

Erst Severus konnte Hermine vor dem Erstickungstod bewahren, als er Helena sanft von ihr weg zog.

„ Liebling sie bekommt keine Luft mehr!" sagte er neutral.

Helena ließ von Hermine ab und betrachtete ihre Schwester zärtlich.

„ Stimmt tut mir leid Kleines. Jetzt wo du wieder sicher bei mir bist!" schluchzte sie mittlerweile wieder. Doch dieses Mal waren es keine ängstlichen Tränen sondern Freundestränen.

Hermine hingegen schaute ziemlich verwirrt zwischen ihrem Schulleiter und ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor hin und her.

Was war hier los?

Doch Severus nickte jedoch mit einem Lächeln zu Helena.

Seit wann konnte ihr Lehrer denn lächeln?

Hermine war total verwirrt und es schien nicht besser zu werden.

„ Professor ich versteh das nicht so ganz!" fragte Hermine ihre Professorin, die immer noch lächelnd und weinend vor ihr hockte.

Helena nickte verstehend und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der Stühle. Eve, die nicht von der Seite ihrer Mutter gewichen war, zog sie auf ihren Schoß.

Sanft schaute sie auf ihre beiden Mädchen, für die sie ab heute sorgen sollte und wollte. Doch erst einmal musste die Eine erfahren, dass es in Zukunft so sein würde.

Noch ein letzter hilfesuchender Blick auf ihren Liebsten, der ihr wieder aufmunternd zunickte.

„ Also Hermine! Merlin wo fang ich bloß an? Ok mein Geburtsame lautete Helena Parker. Quinn hießen mit Nachnamen meine Adoptiveltern." fing sie an. „ Meine leiblichen Eltern waren noch sehr jung, als ich zur Welt kam. Sie erst 16 und er 20. Soweit ich weiß wollten sie mich eigentlich großziehen, doch dann erfuhren sie am Tag meiner Geburt, dass ich eine Hexe bin. So wurde es bei allen Muggelgeborenen gemacht. Da gaben sie mich innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde weg." Sprach sie weiter und auf Hermines Gesicht zog sich ein trauriger Schatten. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen wie ihre eigenen Eltern ihr so etwas antun konnten, nur weil sie eine Hexe war. Doch scheinbar war sie nicht die Einzige, der so etwas geschah.

Helena schaute Hermine aufmerksam an und vergewisserte sich dass ihr soweit gut ging, bevor sie weiter erzählte: „ Auch wenn uns beiden das Gleiche geschehen ist, kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen wie du dich jetzt fühlst, denn ich konnte noch nicht einmal richtig sehen, als sie mich weggaben, doch du hast 11 Jahre lang mit ihnen verbracht."

Hermine schaute auf und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„ Haben sie sich deshalb so um mich gesorgt, weil sie das Gleiche durchgemacht haben wie ich?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Helena schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

„ Nicht nur deswegen Kleines. Meine leiblichen Eltern hießen Debra Parker und Georg Granger." Der Groschen war gefallen! Hermine wurde blass und sie fing an zu zittern.

„ Sie sind meine Schwester?" wimmerte sie heiser und rau.

Helena nickte leicht und versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen, wie sie darüber dachte, doch Hermine hielt ihren Blick gesenkt.

Einzelne Tropfen fielen auf ihre schmutzige Jeans und Helena fragte sich das erste Mal, seit sie Albus Büro wieder betreten hatten, wo ihre kleine Schwester die ganze Nacht gewesen war.

Helena schaute durch das Turmfenster und sah lächelnd wie die Sonne den neuen Tag begrüßte.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Hermine, die stille Tränen weinte.

„ Hermine, Kleines sie mich an! Rede mit mir, bitte?"

Doch sie blieb still. Helena schaute verwirrt und ängstlich zu Severus auf, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er auch schon wissen, was sie machen konnte. Sie war Hermines Schwester!

Eve hatte sich alles still angehört, doch sie hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was geredet wurde, umso erstaunter war sie als ihre Mommy sie sanft auf die Wange küsste und sie wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.

Doch sie wurde schnell von ihrem Vater, der sich zu ihr herunter gehockt hatte in die Arme geschlossen und zusammen beobachteten sie was sich zwischen den beiden Schwestern abspielte.

Helena hatte sich vor Hermines Stuhl niedergelassen und hob mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft Hermines Gesicht an, so dass sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

Helena wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch wurde sie von ihrer Schwester unterbrochen.

„Warum?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Sie war müde und ausgelaugt.

Helena sah sie erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Was meinst du?" fragte sie zurück.

Hermines Blick wurde härter und die Stimme fester.

„ Warum hast du dich nie bei uns blicken lassen, wenn du doch scheinbar von mir wusstest!"

Helena hielt geschockt den Atem an und wieder spürte sie diese verdammten Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Sie wollte antworten! Sie wollte ihr alles erklären, doch ehe sie den Mund aufmachte wusste sie, ihre Stimme würde versagen. Die unterdrückten Schluchzer brannten in ihrer Kehle und ihre Hände zitternden.

„ Weil deine Eltern es nicht wollten. Deine Schwester war bei euch, in ihrem fünften Schuljahr." Erklang Severus sanfte Stimme. Eine Stimme, die noch nie ein Schüler, mit Ausnahme von Helena zu hören bekommen hatte.

Dies ließ Hermine auch überrascht den Kopf in die Richtung ihres Zaubertranklehrers wenden.

„ Was…was… meinen sie damit, Sir?" fragte sie überrumpelt. Hermine hatte erwartet, dass man keine ihr Antwort geben würde, doch nun erhielt sie sie ausgerechnet von diesem Mann.

Seine Augen strahlten nicht die gewöhnliche Kälte und Abneigung aus, sondern Sanftheit, Mitgefühl und Hermine glaubte sogar Liebe in ihnen erkennen zu können.

„ Ich meine damit das deine Schwester seit dem sie euren Eltern versprechen musste dich nie wissen zulassen, dass es sie gibt, Höllenqualen durchgemacht hat. Eine Frage: was ist dir das wichtigste, was du besitzt?" fragte er sie.

Severus wusste es schon längst!

Schließlich nannte man ihn nicht um sonst, einen Meister der Legilimentik.

Doch er wollte, dass das Mädchen vor ihm begriff, wie viel sie ihrer Schwester bedeutete.

„ Ich bekomme seit meinem fünften Geburtsteg Geschenke, von denen ich nicht weiß wer sie mir schenkt. Sie lagen immer auf meinem Nachttisch, wenn ich zu Bett ging. Meine Eltern haben es nie mitbekommen, sie haben mich ja auch nie zu Bett gebracht." Erzählte sie ohne Hemmungen, doch ein unendlich trauriger Ausdruck legte sich wieder über ihre Züge.

Doch scheinbar hatte sie das Bedürfnis weiter zu sprechen: „ Zu meinem 11. bekam ich eine wunderschöne Spieluhr geschenkt, sie ist Alles für mich, auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann wieso. Ich meine ich weiß ja nicht einmal von wem sie kommt, doch sie bedeutet mir sehr viel!" schloss sie.

Bei ihren Worten hatte Helena erstaunt aufgesehen.

Severus lächelte Hermine offen und ehrlich an, wieder etwas was sie überraschte.

„ Diese Geschenke kamen von deiner Schwester! Weißt du jetzt was ich damit meinte?"

Hermine schaute zu Helena.

Und ganz langsam und unsicher legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„ Die Geschenke kamen von dir und die Briefe auch?" fragte sie sie offen.

Helena nickte verunsichert, doch sie lächelte zurück.

„ Ja! Ich hatte zwar den beiden versprochen, nicht mit dir in persönlichen Kontakt zu treten, doch das schloss Geschenke und Briefe meiner Meinung nach nicht mit ein!" ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen.

Und ehe sich Helena versah befand sie sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung ihrer kleinen Schwester. Sie schaute verunsichert zu ihrem Freund, doch als dieser ihr Mut machend zulächelte erwiderte Helena die Umarmung nur zu gerne.

Glücklich sie endlich bei sich zu haben drückte sie Hermine fest an sich und wollte sie am besten gar nicht mehr los lassen.

„Das wünsche ich mir schon so lange! Ich hab dich lieb, kleine Schwester!" flüsterte sie tränenschwer dicht an Hermines Ohr.

„Und ich hab dich auch lieb, große Schwester!" flüsterte diese zurück.

Sie hatte eine Schwester!

Und dazu noch eine verdammt Tolle!

Den Beiden erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, als eine Stimme sie dazu brachte sich voneinander zu trennen.

„ So ich denke ihr wollt lieber weiterreden, wenn ihr euch ein wenig ausgeruht habt. Also würde ich sagen, wir lösen diese Runde auf und machen dass wir in die Betten kommen. Cih wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und wir sehen uns dann zum Schulanfang wieder." Sagte Albus beschwingt und Helena und Hermine hätten schwören können das seien Augen ebenfalls verräterisch feucht glänzten.

Auch Minerva, die sich aus dem ganzen Gespräch diskret Herausgehalten hatte schniefte leise vor sich hin.

Die kleine Familie nickte einstimmig und machte sich, nachdem sich alle verabschiedet und bedankt hatten, auf den Weg nach Hause. Hermine hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als sie die langen dunklen Gänge, Richtung Ausgang entlang gingen.

„ Wo gehen wir denn überhaupt hin?" fragte sie kleinlaut.

Helena hatte einen Arm um ihre Schwester gelegt und drückte sie fester an sich.

„ Nun ja wir haben Heiligabend und wir gehen nach Hause. Es ist von nun an, wenn du möchtest, auch dein zu Hause. Außerdem könnte ich mir denken, dass du Harry und Ron noch nicht alles erzählen möchtest, denn sie würden dich garantiert fragen, weshalb du wieder zurück in Hogwarts bist. Aber wenn du willst kannst du natürlich auch hier bleiben?" fragte Helena vorsichtig.

Eigentlich wollte sie Hermine nicht so schnell wieder hergeben, doch sie könnte es verstehen, denn für sie muss das alles noch konfuser sein als für sie.

Doch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf und strahlte.

„ Nein ich will mit zu euch, wenn das auch wirklich in Ordnung ist?"

Hermines Blick wanderte zu Severus und schaute beunruhigt auf seinen Rücken.

„Du gehörst zu meiner Familie und da ist es ja wohl selbstverständlich, dass du bei uns wohnen wirst, jetzt wo wir für dich verantwortlich sind." knurrte Severus plötzlich und Hermine fing wieder an zu strahlen.

Sie fragte sich wie es wohl ab sofort sein würde?

Mit Helena, Snape und Eve unter einem Dach!

Doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben von diesem Tag an endlich voller Liebe und Familieglück sein würde.

Als alle in dem riesigen Haus angekommen waren, klappte Hermine der Unterkiefer herunter.

Das ganze Haus, in ihren Gedanken war es eher ein Schloss war im griechischem Stiel gehalten. In der großen Eingangshall standen überall Säulen und Amphoren. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und staunte nicht schlecht als sie die Decke voller gemalter Engel auf ihren Wolken saßen und die Weinblätter, die allem umrahmten sah.

Der Boden war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt und ein großer flauschiger, dunkelroter Teppich machte die Halle trotz ihrer Größer gemütlich.

Hinzu kam das überall Weihnachtssterne standen und Kerzen flackerten in ihrem hellen Gold.

„Kommst du Kleines? Oder willst du nicht wissen wo du schläfst?" drang Severus fragende Stimme zu ihr durch.

Jetzt nannte er sie schon Kleines! Man er schien sich schon daran gewöhnt zu haben, dass ich ab sofort zu seiner Familie gehöre.

„Ja ich komme schon!" rief sie ihnen zu, während sie die lange, breite Treppe hinauflief.

Helena hatte sich alles mit einem Lächeln angesehen. Scheinbar würden sich alle schnell an die neue Situation gewöhnen.

Gerade als sie das dachte, fing Eve auf dem Arm ihres Vater an zu zappeln, damit er sie herunter ließ und schon tapste sie auf Hermine zu und nahm sie bei der Hand. Beide strahlten sich an und Eve zog ihre Tante hastig hinter sich her. Helena schaute zu Severus und sah, dass er genauso erstaunt war wie sie. Doch Eve hatte schon lange eine enge Beziehung zu dem goldenen Trio gehabt.

Hermines Blick wanderte immer wieder durch die Zimmer und Flure.

Helena wusste wie sich fühlen musste, sie hatte nicht anders geschaut, als sie dieses Haus zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Die Großen Räume, die langen Flure und die geschmackvolle Einrichtung waren einfach nur zu bewundern. Doch Hermine sollte sich erst einmal die Küche und die Badezimmer ansehen, dann würde sie nie wieder weg wollen.

Sie lachten sich an und Severus reichte Helena die Hand.

Oben angekommen zog Eve Hermine weiter den langen Flur entlang.

Irgendwann drehte sie sich um und schaute ihre Eltern mit ihren Kulleraugen an.

„Mommy, Daddy welches Zimmer bekommt Tante Mine?" fragte die Kleine.

In den letzten sechs Monaten hatte sich Eves Aussprache sehr verbessert, doch Helena war stark am zweifeln, ob es wirklich so gut war, dass ihre Tochter schon so reif war für ihr Alter.

„Sie kann sich eines von den Gästezimmern aussuchen Baby. Zeig sie ihr doch, mein Liebling!" sagte Helena beschwingt und lächelte ihre zwei kleinen Mädchen an.

Somit drehte sich Eve wieder um und zog Hermine weiter hinter sich her, hinein ins erste Zimmer.

Helena hatte sich noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht wie sie sich Hermine gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfloh ihrer Kehle und Severus drehte sich mit fragender Miene zu ihr um.

„Was ist Liebling?"

Sie sah sorgenvoll auf Eve und Hermine, die gerade wieder aus einem der vielen Zimmer kamen.

„Wie soll ich… sollen wir mit ihr umgehen. Ich bin ihre Schwester, du im gewisser Weise ihr Schwager, doch gleichzeitig sind wir für sie so verantwortlich wie Mutter und Vater."

Severus wusste was sie meinte und für ihn war es auch nicht leicht, sich mit der ganzen Situation zu recht zu finden, aber er wollte für Hermine da sein genauso wie für seine eigene Tochter.

„ Sei ihre Schwester, doch erzieh sie genauso wie Eve. Sie ist 11 Jahre alt und wird auch manchmal ärger machen, wenn man mal bedenkt mit wem sie Umgang pflegt, und wenn das passiert, dann wird sie genauso zur Rede gestellt wie Eve, ganz einfach!" raunte er ihr zu und lächelte.

„ Stimmt wir bekommen das schon hin! Sind ja auch ein tolles Team!" rief sie aus, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Es schien ihnen als sei ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, als sie sich durch kindliches Kichern unterbrochen trennten. Sie sahen verlegen, aber immer noch in einander verschlungen auf die beiden Störenfriede.

„Das massen sie öfters und ich finde es lustis sie zu stören!" sagte Eve fröhlich zu Hermine.

Severus bedachte seine Tochter mit einem strengen Blick, doch diese schaute ihn nur grinsend an.

„Deine Tochter, meine Liebe!" murrte er zu seiner Freundin gewandt.

Helena schaute ihre Tochter liebevoll und stolz an.

„Ja voll und ganz, allerdings mit einem ordentlichen Zuschuss Slytherin Gene!" sagte sie keck und grinste nun ebenfalls schelmisch.

„Außerdem bin ich stolz auf meine Eigenarten, die ich an unsere Tochter weitergegeben habe. Und jetzt da Hermine bei uns lebt, solltest du vorsichtig sein, Schatz. Drei Griffendors gegen einen Slytherin."

Hermine kicherte nun auch und Helena war vorsichtshalber auf Abstand gegangen. Severus Gesicht wurde finster, doch aus seinen Augen sprach der Schalk.

„ Nun zum einen ist unsere Tochter noch nicht einmal 3 und damit ist noch lange nicht entschieden in welches Haus sie später einmal kommt. Zum zweiten könnt ihr euch auf was gefasst machen, denn auch wenn es drei gegen einen steht, ist es mit einem Slytherin nicht einfach, vor allem wenn dieser Slytherins Oberhaupt ist." schnarrte er und grinste nun hinterlistig.

Helena grinste und schaute kurz zu Hermine und Eve, bevor sie sich wieder um ihren Geliebten kümmerte.

„Ach mein Schatz, wir lieben dich auch!"

Severus hob gespielt ärgerlich eine Augenbraue.

„Du kleine nervige und ärgerliche Griffendor Göre!" zischte er belustigt.

Helena trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und sah im provokativ in die Augen.

„Und du bist ein fieser und sarkastischer Slytherin Sturkopf!" raunte sie ihm zu.

Er nickte finster und anerkennend, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie dichter zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Ihre Arme fanden wieder den Weg zu seinem Nacken.

„Und ich liebe dich auch!"

Dann küssten sie sich, während Hermine Eve leise mit sich zog.

„Ja! Hier wird es mir garantiert gefallen!" murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Eve schaute ihre Tante fragend an.

„Was hast du gesagt Tante Mine?"

Hermine lächelte vor sich hin und zusammen gingen sie in ihr neues Zimmer, welches sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Es hatte einen eigenes Badezimmer und riesige Fenster, auf der Fensterbank konnte man es sich so richtig gemütlich machen, außerdem ware es ein fast runder Raum und Hermine fand es war einfach das beste Zimmer von allen.

Das Badezimmer hatte eine Dusche und eine viel zu große Badewanne.

Beide Zimmer waren, genauso wie der Rest des Hauses wie im alten Griechenland und Hermine fühlte sich einfach wohl.

„Gar nichts Maus! Hilfst du mir mit meinem Zimmer? Ich hab zwar die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, bin allerdings schon wieder ganz fit." sagte sie beflügelt.

Die Hauselfen hatten die zwei Kartons schon in ihr Zimmer gebracht und die Gegenstände wieder auf ihre normale Größe gezaubert.

Hermine und Eve machten sich alles einzurichten und nach einer halben Stunde bekamen sie sogar Hilfe von Helena und Severus, die sich mittlerweile von einander trennen konnten.

Es wurde verwandelt, geschwebt, magisch gemalt und verrückt.

Gemeinsam wie eine richtige Familie richteten sie Hermines neues Zimmer so ein wie sie es schon immer haben wollte.

Für sie war es der schönste Heiligabend, den sie jemals hatte.

TBC!

Oh mein Gott, das war das schwerste Kapitel, das ich bisher für diese Story geschrieben habe.

Aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Selbst für mich ist es immer noch schwer, mir Severus so vorzustellen, doch ich finde irgendwie passt es zu ihm.

Bitte schreibt mir weiterhin fleißig Reviews.

Liebe Euch!


	7. Chapter 7

Die ganze Geschichte

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett, doch der Schlaf wollte sie nicht erreichen. Immer wieder liefen die Bilder des vergangenen Tages an ihrem inneren Augen vorbei.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag über viel gelacht, selbst Snape… Severus, wie sie ihn von jetzt an nennen sollte, doch natürlich nur außerhalb des Unterrichts.

Doch es waren auch Dinge ans Tageslicht gekommen, die Hermine sehr mitgenommen haben.

Sie haben am Abend noch lange im Wohnzimmer gesessen, nachdem Helena und Severus Eve zu Bett gebracht hatten und Helena erzählte Hermine alles!

_Flashback _

„Weißt du Kleines, ich wusste seit ich denken kann, dass ich adoptiert wurde, doch ich erfuhr erst wer meine leiblichen Eltern sind, als meine Adoptiveltern bei einem schrecklichen Unfall starben." sagte Helena traurig, doch sie winkte lächelnd ab, als Hermine ihr bekümmert über den Arm strich.

Severus saß den Beiden gegenüber, hatte sich in seinem Lieblingssessel, einem alten, schwarzen Ledersessel, zurückgelehnt, seine Arme lagen auf den Lehnen und er beobachtete die zwei.

Helena und Hermine saßen auf dem Sofa und schauten sich an. Helena hatte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihre kleine Schwester gesetzt, während Hermine sich einfach zurückgelehnt hatte.

„ Es geschah in den Sommerferien nach meinem fünften Schuljahr, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Worauf ich hinaus wollte war, dass ich nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind, ich zu den Weasleys gekommen bin. Bill und Charley Weasley waren meine besten Freunde und…" sagte sie, doch eine kleines verdrießliches Schnauben unterbrach sie. Sie lächelte wissend und sah Severus mahnend an.

Hermines Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen, doch verstehen tat sie es nicht.

„ Was Severus damit sagen möchte ist, dass Bill nicht nur mein bester Freund war, sondern auch für einige Zeit mein fester Freund. Ich glaube wir waren im sechsten Schuljahr ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Aber egal, Tatsache ist, dass Molly Weasley darauf bestand mich zu sich zu nehmen, da ich keine anderen Verwandten mehr hatte."

„ Aber ich habe gehört, dass nur Bill und seine Eltern wussten, warum du bei ihnen gelebt hast. Soll das heißen Charlie wusste es auch?" fragte Hermine dazwischen.

„ Oh Charlie wusste es, Molly hatte nur beschlossen es die anderen Kids nicht wissen zu lassen. Sie befürchtete, dass sie es sonst auch wissen wollten und das wollte Molly mir nicht zumuten, die mitleidigen Blicke und die ständige Vorsicht mir gegenüber was man sagt oder nicht. Aber mal unter uns! Mir war es egal, wer es wusste oder nicht, Hauptsache meine besten Freunde waren an meiner Seite und ich würde endlich herausfinden wer meine richtigen Eltern sind." ihre letzten Worte flüsterte sie fast, doch Hermine und Severus hatten sie genau verstanden.

„ Wie hast du es herausgefunden?" fragte Hermine und schaute ihre Schwester eingehend an.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Hermine konnte erkennen, wie sie in die Vergangenheit noch einmal in Gedanken durchlebte.

„ Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn du musst wissen, was Adoptionen angeht ist es genauso wie in der Muggelwelt. Es ist vertraulich! Die Adoptiveltern wissen nicht wer die leiblichen Eltern sind und umgedreht genauso, doch wenn man Molly Weasley als an seiner Seite hat, bekommen diese Büroärsche es schon mal mit der Angst. Molly, Arthur Weasley und ich sind ins Ministerium und Molly hat den Leuten ordentlich Dampf unterm Hintern gemacht." Sagte sie fröhlich und auch um Severus Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

Denn auch er wusste ganz genau wie Molly sein konnte, schon oft hatte er sich mit ihr in den Haaren gehabt. Nicht zuletzt, weil er mit ihrer „Tochter" zusammen sein wollte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, als sein es erst Gestern gewesen, als sie ihm drohte ihn zu vierteilen und ihm nicht nur einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals zu hexen, sollte er sie auch nur einmal verletzten.

Diese Frau war einfach eine Klasse für sich!

„ Irgendwann und einige Drohungen später gaben sie mir endlich den Namen meiner Eltern und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg. Gott war ich aufgeregt, meine Eltern waren noch nicht einmal einen Monat tot und ich würde bald darauf neue bekommen." sie setzte kurz aus und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie weiter redete: „ Doch da lag ich weit daneben! An diesem Tag erfuhr ich nicht nur, wer meine wahren Eltern sind und dass ich eine Schwester hatte, du warst damals gerade 4, sondern ich erfuhr auch was es hieß zu hassen! Sie wollten mich nicht einmal kennen lernen und ich durfte dich nicht sehen, wie du ja schon erfahren hast. Sie verstießen mich ein zweites Mal und ich konnte nicht verstehen wieso! Bis heute."

Sie unterbrach sich selbst wieder und sah ihre Schwester wissend an.

„ Weil sie Angst vor uns haben!" sagte Hermine leise. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg hinunter.

Helena nickte zaghaft und schloss Hermine fest in die Arme.

„Sie wissen es nicht besser Kleines! Sie wissen nicht was für einen Segen sie an uns gehabt hätten. An uns beiden und an ihrer Enkelin, doch damit schaufeln sie sich selbst ein Loch."

Flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr und spürte das leichte Nicken an ihrer Schulter.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Hermine wieder beruhigt und schaute nun verweint zu Severus.

„ Seit wann weist du es eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn zaghaft.

Helena nickte ihm zu, dass er ihr es erzählen sollte, schließlich ging es ihn auch was an.

Severus lächelte leicht und richtete sich wieder etwas auf.

„ Ich erfuhr es erst vor dreieinhalb Jahren. Deine Schwester hat damals noch studiert und war im 3. Monat Schwanger. Es waren Sommerferien und mir war schon nach ihrem Abschluss aufgefallen, dass sie an einem bestimmten Tag in den Ferien verschwand. Von Morgens bis Abends war sie einfach spurlos verschwunden. An dem Tag als ich ihre Geschichte erfuhr, war es schon das dritte Mal das sie weg war, ich machte mir Sorgen, also fragte ich Albus was los sei, doch der hatte Helena scheinbar ein Versprechen gegeben." Er stoppte kurz und überlegte was er weiter sagen konnte.

Helena hatte sich zurückgelehnt und lauschte einfach seiner tiefen du sinnlichen Stimme.

„ Ich ortete sie mittels eines Zaubers, welcher mich zu eurem Haus brachte. Deine Schwester, stand hinter den Bäumen verborgen und sah sehnsüchtig in die Richtung.

Als sie mich erkannte sagte sie nur, dass sie gewusst hatte, dass ich ihr irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen würde." er lachte kurz rau auf und auch Helena und Hermine lächelten vor sich hin.

„ Tja sie erzählte mir alles und auch dass sie seit dem sie von dir weiß jedes Jahr und zwar zu deinem Geburtstag dort hinkam. Sie stand den ganzen Tag einfach nur da und erst als es dunkel wurde und du kurz davor warst ins Bett zu gehen ließ sie dein Geschenk und einen Brief auf deinen Nachttisch schweben. Genauso wie einen Brief an deine Eltern." endete er und sah Helena eindringlich an.

Hermine hatte bei dem letzten Teil überrascht die Augenbrauen gehoben und blickte zu ihrer Schwester.

„ Du hast auch Briefe an Mom und Dad geschrieben? Ich wusste davon gar nichts!" sagte sie und sah ihrer Schwester tief in die Augen, als könnte sie ihre Antwort aus ihnen heraus lesen.

„ Das solltest du auch nicht, denn darin standen Dinge, die dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts angingen. Ich schrieb ihnen was mir alles im Jahr darauf geschehen war und was ich vorhatte. Ich erzählte ihnen von meinem Abschluss, meinem Studium, meinem bestandenen Meister, meinen Freunden, von Severus und wie sehr ich ihn liebte und er mich…" ein zärtlicher Blick in seine Richtung, so voller Liebe und Verständnis: „… und schließlich auch von Eve. Jedes Mal schreib ich ihnen auch wie sie mich erreichen könnten, falls sie mich sehen und kennen lernen wollten, doch es kam nie eine Antwort." schloss sie, doch es war keine Traurigkeit mehr in ihren Worten zu hören.

Sie hatte nun ihre Schwester bei sich.

„ Von da an verbrachten Severus und ich zusammen diesen Tag vor dem Haus und ich bemerkte um wie viel besser ich mich dadurch fühlte."

Hermine verstand nun alles, auch wenn sie noch einige Fragen hatte, doch die würden sich wahrscheinlich schon bald von selbst beantworten.

Die drei redeten den Abend noch lange über Gott und die Welt, bis Helena auf die Uhr schaute und feststelle, dass es schon fast 1 Uhr Morgens war.

„ So junge Dame ab mit dir ins Bett! Du hast jetzt seit über 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen." orderte Helena sanft an.

Und Hermine wusste, dass ihre Schwester Recht hatte, denn sie war hundemüde.

„Bin schon weg! Gute Nacht ihr Zwei und Träumt was Schönes!" wünschte sie ihnen schläfrig und küsste Helena liebevoll auf die Wange.

Als sie an Severus vorbeiging und ihn anlächelte, wusste sie nicht so recht was sie tun sollte und er schien es zu bemerken.

„ Wenn ich nicht gleich mindestens eine Umarmung bekomme ziehe ich dir Punkte ab, das du glaubst du hättest die Schule in Brand gesetzt." knurrte er sie gespielt böse an.

Hermine ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen hören und umarmte ihren neuen „Pflegevater" stürmisch.

„ Gute Nacht Kleines und schlaf gut!" sagte er noch sanft ehe Hermine sich aufmachte um in ihr Bett zu verschwinden.

Doch kurz bevor sie durch die große Holztür ging, drehte sie sich um und flüsterte ein zartes: „Danke!" in ihre Richtung.

Helena schaute ihrer kleinen Schwester glücklich nach und lächelte vor sich hin.

„ Da gibt es nichts zu danken Kleines und jetzt marsch das du ins Bett verschwindest! Gute Nacht!" rief sie ihr fröhlich hinterher.

_Flashback ende_

Hermine war über ihren Gedanken, die sie sehr beschäftigt hatten eingeschlafen und wanderte nun durch ihr eigenes land der Träume.

Ihr Schlaf war erholsam und als sie am Morgen aufwachte war sie fit und bereit für den Tag.

Und es würde ein toller Tag werden, schließlich war es Weihnachten. Sie erwartete keine Geschenke und sie hatte auch keine für die anderen, doch eigentlich war es ihr egal Hauptsache sie waren alle zusammen.

Hermine streckte und reckte sich, lächelte kurz nach draußen und machte sich auf ins Bad.

Draußen glitzerte der Schnee im Sonnenlicht und das weite Gelände sah aus, als sei es mit Puderzucker überzogen.

Nachdem Hermine im Badezimmer fertig war, ihre Haare hatte sie sich zu zwei lockeren Zöpfen gebunden, zog sie sich schnell ihre bequemste Jeans und einen gelben Pullover an und lief eilig die Treppe hinunter.

Sie war immer noch erstaunt darüber, wie groß dieses Haus war. Es gab mindestens 7 Badezimmer, 10 Gästezimmer und einen riesigen Saal, der wohl für Bälle und Partys gedacht war. Sie hätte sich niemals gedacht, jemals in so einem Anwesen zu leben, doch es gefiel ihr.

Sie hätte such nie gedacht, dass Helena und Severus soviel Geld besaßen und dabei noch so bodenständig waren.

Noch während sie auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer war, hörte sie schon die Stimmen ihrer Familie.

Familie!

Das gefiel ihr!

Sie hatte von nun an eine richtige Familie, die sie liebten und immer für sie da sein würden.

Doch vor allem hatte sie nun eine Familie, mit denen sie über Magie und Zauberei sprechen konnten, dich sich für ihr Leben in der Schule interessierten und ihr helfen konnten.

„ Eve ich sage es jetzt zum allerletzten Mal! Wir warten auf Mine und bevor sie nicht da ist, wird kein Geschenk aufgemacht!" sagte Severus gerade, als Hermine ins Zimmer trat.

Eve saß vor dem übergroßen Weihnachtsbaum und hielt ein schön eingepacktes Geschenk in ihren kleinen, zierlichen Händen.

Im Kamin knisterte das Feuer und Severus saß auf dem roten Sofa, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Helena hatte es sich auf dem beigen Teppich bequem gemacht und lehnte mit dem Rücken zwischen Severus Beinen an dem Sofa.

„ Aber Daddy!" jammerte die Kleine und zog ihren berühmten Schmollmund, doch Severus hatte sich den Streit mit Helena sehr zu Herzen genommen und blieb daher bei seiner Aussagen und schüttelte nur ernst und mahnend den Kopf.

„Hermine! Frohe Weihnachten Kleines! Wie hast du geschlafen?" rief Helena überschwänglich und fröhlich, als sie ihre Schwester in der Tür stehen sah.

Hermine lächelte ihr glücklich zu und wünschte allen auch frohe Weihnachten und versicherte, dass sie noch niemals so gut geschlafen hatte, wie in der letzten Nacht.

Sie machte es neben Severus gemütlich, genoss ihre heiße Schokolade, die ihr Dipsy gebracht hatte und unterhielt sich mit den Beiden, so dass keiner darauf achtete was Eve machte. Bis auf Severus, der sich nur kurz zu seiner Tochter drehte.

„ Eve! Kannst du nicht warten!" rief er belustigt aus und Helena und Hermine fielen in freudiges Gelächter, als sie Eve in mitten des ganzen Geschenkpapiers saß.

Während sich die Erwachsenen unterhalten hatten, hatte sie ihre Geschenke in Windeseile ausgepackt und saß nun in einem großen Müllhaufen.

Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und ihre Augen glitzerten.

„ Du sagtest ich soll warten bis Tante Mine kommt!" sagte sie frech und war mit schnellen, kleinen Schritten bei ihren Eltern.

„ Da hat sie Recht Severus! Das hast du gesagt!" sagte Helena mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht und küsste ihre Tochter auf die vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen.

„ Ja, ja ich weiß! Na hoffentlich freust du dich wenigstens über deine Geschenke?" fragte er und wuschelte seinem kleinen Schatz über die Haare.

Diese nickte eifrig und strahlte ihn an.

Eve hatte von ihren Eltern viele Bilderbücher und Spiel geschenkt bekommen, doch Helena ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihr auch ein paar ausgeflippte Klamotten zuschenken, wobei Severus nur wieder das Gesicht verzog.

Von Albus hatte sie eine riesige Auswahl an Muggelsüßigkeiten bekommen, von Minerva ein neues Brettspiel und von den Weasley einen gestrickten Pullover mit einem großen E vorne drauf und viele Süßigkeiten.

Eve war vollauf zufrieden! Ihre Mommy hatte ihr an dem Morgen schon erklärt warum sie von ihrer Tante kein Geschenk bekommen würde und Eve hatte es verstanden, schließlich würde sie ja schon bald drei werden.

Helen nahm ihren Zauberstab und lies einige Pakete auf Hermine zuschweben.

„ Hier Kleines die sind für dich!" sagte sie freundlich und Hermine begann zu strahlen.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Schnell versuchte sie das Papier zu lösen um ihre Geschenke frei zubekommen.

Von Severus und Helena viele interessante Bücher über Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Außerdem versprach Helena sobald sie Zeit hatten mit Hermine einkaufen zu gehen, damit sie sich ein paar neue Sachen aussuchen konnte.

Sie bedankte sich überschwänglich und umarmte sie. Auch Eve wurde herzlich gedrückt, denn von ihr bekam Hermine ein gemaltes Bild geschenkt, auf dem die ganze Familie abgebildet war.

„ Kann ich euch mal was fragen?" fragte sie Severus und Helena, während sie es sich gut gehen ließen du einfach nur den Tag genossen.

„ Hast du doch gerade!" sagte Severus grinsend und Hermine streckte ihm frech die Zunge heraus, noch bevor er von seiner Freundin einen zärtlichen Kapps gegens Bein bekam.

„ Na frag schon!" sagte er und rieb sich übertrieben sein Bein.

„ Seit ihr eigentlich reicher als die Malfoys?" fragte sie vorsichtig und beobachtete ihre Familie aufmerksam.

Helena schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie lächelte und Severus tat es ihr gleich.

„ Nein _wir_ sind reicher als die Malfoys!" sagte sie.

„ Außerdem stehen wir was die Reinblütigen Familien angeht sogar noch über ihnen und das kannst du ihnen gerne unter die Nase reiben, Kleines!" schloss Severus und grinste sie heimtückisch an.

Doch Hermine schaute ihn nur verwirrt an.

„ Aber ich bin doch gar keine Snape und ich bin auch nicht reinblütig!" redete Hermine leise.

Severus und Helena sahen sich ernst an und blickten, dann zu Hermine.

„Weißt du Kleines!" fing Helena an: „ Severus hat mir heute einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und ich habe Ja gesagt!" sagte sie glücklich und Hermine schmiss sich förmlich in ihre Arme.

Helena freute sich wahnsinnig, nicht nur weil ihre Schwester sich für sie freute, sondern vor allem weil Severus sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte sie zu fragen.

Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, lag er neben ihr und schaute ihr verliebt in die Augen.

Schon in diesem Moment wusste Helena, dass etwas anders war als sonst, denn normalerweise war das Bett leer wenn sie aufwachte.

Doch an diesem Morgen lag er neben ihr!

Er küsste sie sanft und strich ihr zärtlich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„ Guten Morgen Liebes!" raunte er ihr zu und Helena war es als würden Stromwellen durch ihren Körper rasen.

„ Guten Morgen, Schatz! Was machst du hier?" fragte sie zärtlich und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „ Nicht das ich das nicht begrüßen würde!"

Severus lachte kurz heiser auf und zog sie fester an sich.

„ Weißt du ich dachte mir, ich gebe dir deine Weihnachtsgeschenk lieber, bevor unsere reizende Tochter ins Bett springt und schreit, dass der Weihnachtsmann da gewesen war." sagte er und hielt Helena eine kleine Schachtel vor die Augen, welche sich augenblicklich weiteten.

„ Ich weiß ich hätte dies schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen, doch ich war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich liebe dich Helena und ich will mein restliches Leben mit dir verbringen.

Willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er sie schüchtern und öffnete die kleine, schwarze Schachtel.

Helena musste schlucken, als sie den Ring und seinen wunderschönen Diamanten sah. In dem Diamanten konnte Helena deutlich das schmale geschwungene S erkenne. Es war der Verlobungsring der Snapes.

Helena liefen die Tränen in Wasserfällen über die Wangen.

„ Schatz was ist denn?" fragte er verängstigt und verletzt.

Was war wenn sie nicht seine Frau werden wollte?

Was war wenn sie ihn nicht mehr liebte?

„ Ich weine nur weil ich so glücklich bin!" sagte sie schniefend.

Severus zog scharf sie Luft ein und drehte Helen so, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„ Soll das heißen du willst? Du willst meine Frau werden?" fragte er aufgeregt und sah sie prüfend an.

Helena schlang ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihre vollen Lippen auf seine. Erst als sich der Sauerstoffmangel bemerkbar machte, trennten sie sich wieder von einander.

„ Natürlich will ich, was glaubst du denn!"

Dieses Mal war es Severus, der sie stürmisch küsste und nie wider loslassen wollte.

Und nun saß Helena, umschlungen von ihrer Schwester auf dem Boden und wusste nicht wann sie jemals so glücklich gewesen war, mit Ausnahme natürlich von Eves Geburt.

Erst als sich Hermine wieder von ihrer Schwester gelöst hatte und auch Severus gratuliert hatte, sprach Helena weiter: „ Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du was dagegen hättest, wenn wir dich dann adoptieren, damit du ebenfalls den Namen Snape annehmen kannst. Nur wenn du auch wirklich willst?" fragte sie verunsichert und schaute Hermine in die Augen.

Hermine blieb ganz ruhig.

Äußerlich!

Doch in ihrem Inneren jubelte es!

Das war definitiv das beste Weihnachte was sie jemals hatte und wahrscheinlich feiern würde!

Sie fiel Severus und Helena wieder in die Arme und fing vor Freude hemmungslos an zu weinen.

TBC!

Liebe Euch!


	8. Chapter 8

Es war gerade so schön!

Als die Ferien zu Ende waren, nannte Hermine sich selbst das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt.

Die Zeit seit Weihnachten hatte sie mit ihrer Familie und den hunderten von Büchern verbracht, die in der Familienbibliothek standen verbracht.

Doch nun würde sie wieder zurückkehren nach Hogwarts und sie wusste sie war ein neuer Mensch geworden in den letzten zwei Wochen.

Hermine trat die letzten Stufen hinunter. Eve wollte am letzten Abend von ihr zu Bett gebracht und genauso wie jeder andere konnte Hermine diesen großen Rehaugen nicht widerstehen.

Helena saß vor dem Kamin in mitten vieler kuscheliger Kissen und hatte ein Buch in den Händen und strich Severus, der seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß gebettet hatte durch die langen, schwarzen Haare. Auch er las in einem sehr interessant aussehenden Buch.

Als Hermine das Wohnzimmer betrat sah Helena auf und lächelte ihr zu.

„Schläft sie?" fragte sie Hermine, die sich auf das Sofa geschmissen hatte.

Sie nickte und antwortete: „ Ja nach fast drei Geschichten und 10 Gutenachtküssen."

Die zwei Schwestern grinsten sich an und Helena vertiefte sich wieder in ihren Roman.

Hermine angelte sich ihr Buch für den Kräuterkunde Unterricht und schlug es in der Mitte auf.

So verging fast eine Stunde in der eine angenehme Stille herrschte.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Sie hatten seit Weihnachten viel miteinander gesprochen und so genossen sie es mal nicht zu sprechen, vor allem über die bevorstehende Adoption und Hochzeit hatten sie geredet.

Helena wollte gerne im August heiraten, doch auf der anderen Seite war es ihr noch viel zu lange hin und so hatten sie beschlossen schon im Januar zu heiraten. Helena und Severus wollten keine große Hochzeit, doch sie wollte auf jeden Fall in einer Kirche heiraten.

Doch die Beiden waren die Ruhe selbst, zumindest schien es so. Doch Hermine hatte ihre Schwester und ihren Verlobten in den letzten Tagen sehr gut kennen gelernt und so wusste sie dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Helena war viel zu ungeduldig und hippelig und daher konnte sich Hermine denken, dass es Helena innerlich total durch den Wind brachte.

Bei Severus allerdings konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass er wirklich die Ruhe selbst war. Nichts konnte ihn durcheinander bringen! Die zwei waren ein sehr interessantes Gespann. Auf der einen Seite kannte Hermine niemanden der besser zueinander gepasst hätte, beide liebten Bücher, das Brauen von Zaubertränken und waren sehr intelligent und hatten ein ungeheures Allgemeinwissen, sogar was die Muggel betraf, schließlich war Helena bei Zauberern aufgewachsen. Auf der anderen passten sie zusammen wie Öl und Wasser! Severus war immer ruhig und besonnen, zumindest außerhalb der Schule und Helena hatte ein Temperament, das einen flüchten ließ. Obwohl sich Hermine eingestehen musste, dass auch Severus ziemlich laut und temperamentvoll sein konnte, hatte sie doch schon einige Streitereien mit bekommen.

„ Habt ihr euch endlich für eine Kirche entschieden oder wen ihr alles einladen wollt? Immerhin ist es nur noch ein Monat bis ihr vor den Traualtar treten wollt!" sagte Hermine in die Stille hinein.

Helena schaute auf und schüttelte den Kopf, doch Severus las weiter.

„ Nein leider noch nicht. Weder das Eine noch das Andere. Der Herr hier meint ja jede Kirche in ganz England inspizieren zu müssen, bevor er dort die Frau fürs Leben ehelicht." Grinste sie und wuschelte Severus demonstrativ durch die Haare.

„Als ob du die Entscheidungsfähigkeit in Person bist, meine Liebe. Duc schaffst es ja nicht einmal _eine _Haarfarbe zu behalten." Knurrte Severus dazwischen.

Hermine lachte. Sie erinnerte sich gut an den Tag, als die Zwei abends nach Hause kamen, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag durch die Kirchen in London gestreunt waren. Helena war den Tränen nah und das nicht nur, weil ihre Füße furchtbar wehtaten.

Severus hingegen war so grantig wie in seinen besten Lehrertagen.

„Die sind doch abscheulich! Alle sahen aus wie irgendwelche Spelunken mit einem Turm und einer Glocke versehen!" rief er aus.

Helena verdrehte nur die Augen und seufzte lautstark.

Doch Hermine wusste, dass Helena auch keine von den Kirchen wirklich gemocht hatte, sonst hätte sie Severus schon lautstark dazu gebracht, sich für genau diese Kirche zu entscheiden.

Hermine und Eve bekamen sich am diesen Tag gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

Das war vor vier Tagen gewesen und sie hatten immer noch keine gefunden.

„ Warum heiratet ihr nicht hier in Snape Mannor? Ich meine hier habt ihr einen Festsaal und die Gäste könnten auch über Nacht bleiben. Dumbledore könnte euch trauen und die eigentliche Trauung könnte im Freien stattfinden. Im Schnee! Ich stell mir das traumhaft vor!" träumte Hermine ihnen vor.

Helena und Severus sahen sich überrascht an.

Daran hatten sie wohl noch gar nicht gedacht, dachte Hermine und freute sich wie eine Schneekönigin.

„Liebling was hältst du von der Idee?" fragte Helena vorsichtig.

Severus hatte sich sein Buch auf den Bauch gelegt und Helena sah deutlich wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„ Wir müssten mit Dumbledore besprechen ob wir ein ganzes Wochenende frei bekämen!" überlegte er.

„ Severus vergiss mal Albus! Meine Frage war wie du zu der Idee hier zu heiraten stehst!" sagte sie energisch.

„ Sie gefällt mir meine Teuerste!" sagte er salopp und grinste sie an.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Hermine konnte dieses bekannte Knistern wahrnehmen, welches zwischen den Beiden so oft vorkam.

„ Dann heiraten wir hier!" flüsterte Helena aufgeregt, beugte sich herunter und küsste ihren Verlobten sanft auf seine warmen Lippen.

Nun war sie wieder Feuer und Flamme und noch an diesem Abend fing sie an eine Gästeliste zu schreiben und sich über das Fest, welches danach stattfinden sollte Gedanken zu machen.

Hermine und Severus saßen da und konnten nur grinsend die Köpfe schütteln.

Diese Frau hatte sie doch echt nicht mehr alle!

Zwei Wochen waren wieder ins Land gezogen seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Helena war voll auf damit beschäftig alles für ihre Hochzeit vorzubereiten die ja nun schon in 10 Tagen stattfinden sollte und Hermine half ihr dabei wo sie nur konnte.

Hermine genoss das Leben auf Hogwarts in allen Zügen.

Sie hatte Ron und Harry alles erzählt, von ihrer Schwester bis hin zur Adoption.

Die Zwei konnten es erst gar nicht so recht glauben, vor allem nicht das Severus Snape freundlich und liebevoll sein konnte. Zudem Severus Hermine im Unterricht weiterhin genauso behandelte wie vor den Ferien.

„ Mine mal ehrlich! Du hast uns doch nen Bären aufgebunden, oder? Der kann dich nicht umarmt und dich Kleines genannt haben, so wie der dich behandelt!" ereiferte sich Ron leise, als sie aus den Kerkern stiegen.

Doch Hermine lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Doch Ron und glaube mir er ist mir mehr ein Vater, als es mein Richtiger je war." flüsterte sie zurück. Keiner außer ihren besten Freunden wusste, wo sie ihre Ferien verbracht hatte und was noch alles passieren würde. Und sie freute sich schon darauf Malfoy, sobald die Adoption durch und sie eine Snape war, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Sie grinste bei diesen Gedanken vor sich hin. Sie war ihrer Schwester aber auch so verflucht ähnlich.

Ron schüttelte nur noch fassungslos den Kopf und auch Harry sah nicht besser aus. Er war zwar nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass Snape ihn umbringen wollte, doch ausstehen konnte er ihn immer noch nicht.

„ Miss Granger warten sie bitte einen Augenblick!" rief eine nur zu bekannte Stimme.

Hermine drehte sich lächelnd um und sah wie ihre Schwester lächelnd auf sie zutrat.

„ Ja Professor?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Helena drehte ihren Kopf und schaute ob niemand außer Ron und Harry in Hörweite waren.

Als sie sich sicher war, drehte sie sich wieder zu Hermine und fing an zu sprechen: „Hey Jungs!" grüßte sie die zwei kurz, worauf diese lächelten und sie ebenfalls grüßten. An Hermine gewandt fragte sie sie: „ Hast du heute nach dem Unterricht schon was vor?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Nein wieso, was hast du vor?" fragte sie zurück.

Helena grinste vor sich hin und ihre Augen strahlten.

„ Mein Hochzeitskleid kaufen! Kommst du mit? Ich will in die Winkelgasse." Sprudelte sie los und Hermine hätte schwören können wenn ihre Schwester nicht ihre hohen Stiefel angehabt hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch auf der Stelle gehüpft wie ein wilder Flummi.

„Bitte, bitte, biiiiiitttttteeeee Mine. Nur wir beide, Eve bleibt bei Severus! Komm schon ich brauch deine Hilfe!" bettelte Helena und zog ihren Schmollmund, den Eve eindeutig von ihr geerbt hatte.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und lächelte sie an.

„ Hör schon auf zu betteln, wie meine Nichte, wenn sie was will. Natürlich komm ich mit! Ist doch wohl selbstverständlich. Wann soll es losgehen?" fragte sie mit lachenden Augen.

„ Um vier Uhr am Tor. Wir gehen nach Hogsmead und von da aus per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse. Danke Kleines, das wird toll!" rief sie noch schnell aus, bevor sie wieder in den Gängen verschwand um zum Unterricht nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Hermine und die Jungs mussten sich auch beeilen, schließlich hatten sie auch Unterricht und das auch noch bei McGonagall. Die würde ihnen ne Strafarbeit verpassen, wenn sie zu spät kommen würden.

Helena war schon seit Tagen aufgeregt, wie ein pubertierender Teenager, wie Severus es so schön ausdrückte. Sie hatte genaue Vorstellungen davon wie ihr Kleid aussehen sollte und sie wusste, dass es Severus die Sprache verschlagen würde, sobald er sie auf sich zukommen sah.

Ihre Hochzeit war schon bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und es hatten ach alle Gäste zugesagt.

Sie freute sich auf die ganze Weasley Familie und auf ihre Freunde von der Uni und aus ihren Schultagen, zu denen se immer noch Kontakt hatte. Viele wussten noch nicht einmal, dass sie mit Severus zusammen war und ihn heiraten wollte.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte es sich nie ergeben, dass sie es ihnen erzählte.

Helena hatte auf den Campus gelebt und niemand hatte sie gefragt, wohin sie ging, wenn sie am Wochenende verschwunden war. Allerdings kannte jeder Severus Snape, der größte Meister der Zaubertränke, den England zu bieten hatte und jeder hätte ihn angegafft wie einen Riesen im Porzellanladen, wenn er über den Campus geschritten wäre.

Ja!

Helena freute sich auf ihre Hochzeit!

Es war früher Morgen und sie lag wie immer alleine im Bett. Sie genoss die ruhigen Minuten am Tag, die sie alleine verbringen konnte. Eve schlief wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange und würde bald zu ihr ins Bett springen um mit ihrer Mommy zu kuscheln.

Sie freute sich auf den heutigen Tag und sie hoffte das Hermine heute Zeit haben würde um mit ihrer großen Schwester einkaufen zu gehen.

Sie brauchte ein Brautkleid und Hermine ein Brautjungfernkleid, außerdem musste sie für Eve auch noch ein Kleid kaufen. Klar es wäre einfacher wenn sie Eve mitnehmen würde, damit sie das Kleid gleich anprobieren konnte, doch Eve wollte nicht mit, sondern lieber bei ihrem Daddy bleiben. Denn dieser hatte ihr versprochen mit ihr den Wald zu gehen um dort verschiedene Pflanzen und Wurzeln zu sammeln.

Helena seufzte wohlig auf und wie jeden Morgen kuschelte sie sich in Severus Kissen. Tief atmete sie seinen Duft ein und träumte von ihrer Hochzeitsnacht.

Und schon krachte die Tür auf und ein kleiner Wirbelwind sprang wie eine Katze aufs Bett.

„ Morgen Mommy!" quietschte Eve freudig und warf sich förmlich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

„ Morgen Baby! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Helena schläfrig und zog ihre Tochter fest an sich.

„ Ja und du Mommy?"

Helena nickte gegen die Haare ihrer kleinen Maus.

„ Ja hervorragend! Du und Daddy habt heute sicher ne menge Spaß, wenn ihr in den Wald geht. Freust du dich schon?" fragte sie Eve, die nun genau wie ihre Mutter zuvor ihr Gesicht in das Kissen ihres Vater gedrückt hatte.

„ Ja! Daddy sagt, dass wir uns auch was zu essen mitnehmen und da picknicken." sprudelte Eve aus.

Helena lächelte in den Nacken ihrer Tochter. Sie wusste wie sehr sich Eve auf den Nachmittag mit Severus freute.

„ Aber versprich mir vorsichtig zu sein! Der Wald kann sehr gefährlich sein, Spatz!" sagte Helena ernst und Eve nickte.

„ Ich versprech es Mommy, aber Daddy ist ja auch da!"

Helena grinste. Für Eve war ihr Vater einfach der Größte und das sollte auch so bleiben.

„ Na komm Maus lass uns aufstehen, damit wir noch was zum Frühstück bekommen." Sagte Helena und schmiss die Decke nach hinten.

„Kannst mich ja tragen!" sagte Eve frech und grinste ihre Mutter hinterlistig an, denn sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor, dass warme Bett ihrer Eltern zu verlassen. Eve liebte es ihn den seidenen Laken zu liegen und den Duft ihrer Eltern tief einzuatmen

„ Ich kann dich tragen? Ich kann noch was ganz anderes, mein Herz!" lachte Helena und fing an Eve gnadenlos durchzukitzeln. Die Kleine lachte und lachte und wandte sich unter den Händen ihrer Mommy.

„ Mommy… Mommy stopp… bitte aufhören! Ich steh… ich steh ja schon auf!" lachte Eve stotternd.

Helena stoppte, stand auf und hob Eve an den Armen hoch.

Lachend trug sie sie ins Badezimmer und gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig.

Um vier Uhr trafen sich Helena und Hermine am Einganstor und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Helena hatte einen Arm um ihre Schwester gelegt und genoss die Ruhe und Zufriedenheit.

Im _Drei Besen _angekommen flohten sie in die Winkelgasse um einkaufen zu gehen.

Sie verbrachten fast vier Stunden bei Madame Malkin und sie hatten einen heiden Spaß.

Helena hatte sich für ein traumhaftes, wie Hermine fand märchenhaftes Kleid ausgesucht. Sie wollte Severus eine große Freude machen und nur für ihn besonders schön aussehen und dementsprechend sah das Kleid auch aus.

Es war hell Silberund war mit zarten und dünnen grünen Fäden bezogen. Ihr Schleier war zart grün und Obenrum war es wie eine Korsage geschnitten, mit dünnen Trägern. Ganz so wie sie es haben wollte, ohne Rüschen, Perlen oder sonstigem Schnickschnack. Sie sah aus wie eine wahre Prinzessin und sie strahlte auch so. Ja sie würde in diesem Kleid ihren Prinzen heiraten!

Endlich!

Hermine suchte sich ein passend zum Brautkleid und der Deko ein grünen, gerades Kleid aus, welches bis auf den Boden fiel. Es hatte keinen tiefen Ausschnitt, die Träger waren breiter geschnitten, als die von Helena.

Auch sie fühlte sich wie ein einem Märchen gefangen und es gefiel ihr sehr.

Den Abend ließen sie in einem netten Restaurant ausklingen, wo sie viel lachten und sich Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit erzählten, wobei Hermine nicht einmal traurig klang. Um 21 Uhr trafen sie wieder in Hogwarts ein. Helena und Hermine waren hundemüde und wollten nur noch in ihr Bett.

„ Das war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag Kleines! Danke schön!" sagte Helena und drückte ihre kleine Schwester so gut es ging an sich, schließlich waren beide überladen mit Tüten.

„ Ja das fand ich und ich muss dir danken, große Schwester!" flüsterte sie gegen Helenas Schulter.

Helena wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie Minerva McGonagall auf sie zustürmen sah. Sie sah unendlich traurig und besorgt aus und eilte auf die zwei Schwestern zu.

Helena blickte in die Augen ihrer alten Lehrerin und es traf sie wie einen Blitz. Geschockt ließ sie ihre Tütenfallen und stammelte: „ Nein bitte nicht! Severus…Eve bitte nicht!"

Hermine sah mit angsterfülltem Blick auf Minerva und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Erst am Morgen hatte ihr Eve freudestrahlend erzählt, dass sie mit Severus in den Verbotenen Wald wollte. Und nun war etwas Schreckliches geschehen! Sie spürte es!

Es erschien beiden so als seien es Stunden vergangen, bis Minerva endlich bei ihnen ankam.

Helena konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Was war geschehen? Was war passiert?

„ Gut, das ihr endlich da seit! Wir wussten nicht wo ihr genau seid und wann ihr …"

„ Minerva rede! Was ist passiert?" rief Helena aus und unterbrach Minerva.

Minerva blickte ihr traurig in die Augen.

„Eve liegt auf der Krankenstation! Sie hatte einen…!" doch weiter kam Minerva nicht, sondern sah Helena hinterher, die wie eine Wilde losgerannt war.

„Professor was ist mit Eve?" Hermines Stimme war nur ein einziges Zittern und die Tränen liefen ihr an den Wangen hinunter.

„Sie stürzte einen Abhang hinunter und fiel mit dem Bauch auf einen aufrecht stehenden Ast. Sie hat sich förmlich aufgespießt!" schluchzte nun auch Minerva und tupfte sich ihre Tränen mit einem geblümten Taschentuch weg.

Hermine stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und wurde ganz bleich.

„ Ist sie…ist sie tot?" stammelte die Schülerin und schwankte bedrohlich.

Minerva schüttelte heftig den Kopf und legte ihrem Schützling einen Arm um die Schulter.

„ Nein und sie wird auch garantiert bald wieder um uns alle rum springen, doch es stand überhaupt nicht gut um den kleinen Engel. Severus hat seit dem er sie auf das Bett gelegt hat kein Wort mehr gesagt. Es ist so furchtbar!" schluchzte sie wieder.

„ Ich will zu ihnen, sie brauchen mich!" sagte Hermine energisch und ging festen Schrittes zur Krankenstation.

Helena rannte, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gerannt war, doch es schien ihr als wäre die Krankenstation noch Meilen von ihr entfernt.

Völlig außer Atem und mit Schmerzen in der Seite erreichte sie bald die Station, auf der ihre kleine Tochter liegen sollte.

Als sie den Raum betrat, musste sie einen Augenblick stehen bleiben um sich an das schummrige Licht zu gewöhnen. Doch sobald sich ihre Augen angepasst hatten, sah sie auch schon ihre Tochter in einem der Betten liegen. Würden ihre schwarzen Haare nicht auf dem Kissen verteilt liegen, hätte Helena sie gar nicht bemerkt. Ihre Hautfarbe hob sich nur schwach von den weißen Laken ab und Schweiß perlte auf ihrer kleinen, glatten Stirn.

Helena schritt langsam näher an das Bett und an Severus heran. Ihr Verlobter saß an der anderen Seite des Bettes am Fenster und blickte starr auf seine Tochter hinab. Ihre kleine, zierliche Hand fest mit seinen umschlossen.

Helena setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah auf Eve. Langsam glitt sie mit ihren langen Fingern über Eves Gesicht und schob ihr einige Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

„Oh mein Baby! Oh Schatz!" wimmerte sie leise und nahm Eves andere Hand in ihre.

Sie sah auf Severus, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte.

In diesem Moment wollte sie gar nicht wissen was passiert war, sie wollte nur das Eve so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihr und ihrem Daddy zurückkehrte.

Sie schaute immer noch in Severus starres Gesicht. Er zeigte keinerlei Regungen oder Emotionen. Es war wie früher, als sie noch seine Schülerin war.

Immer hart und eisern!

„Oh bitte Herr ich will sie nicht beide verlieren, das würde ich nicht aushalten!" dachte sie sich und ihre Tränen liefen haltlos.

Helena sah ihren Verlobten, Geliebten und Mann fürs Leben lange an, bis er sich schließlich von dem blassen Gesicht seiner Tochter abwendete. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er in Helenas braune Augen sah. Er blickte sie an, als wäre sie gerade eben erst in den Saal getreten und Helena sah geschockt wie einzelne Tränen aus seinen Augen auf die weißen Laken tropften.

Er sah sie ihr voller Bitterkeit, Schuldgefühlen und Trauer in die Augen.

„ Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Es tut mir so unendlich leid!" flüsterte er leise, so dass Helena ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

Als Hermine die Krankenstation betrat, sah sie wie Severus sich in den Armen ihrer Schwester vergraben hatte und hemmungslos schluchzte. Helena wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen und weinte ebenfalls.

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

Manche lieben dich doch, Severus!

Schon seit Stunden saßen Helena und Severus an dem Bett ihrer Tochter und sie wagten es nicht, auch nur ihren Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Hermine war schon vor langer Zeit auf einem der Betten eingeschlafen und der Raum war angefüllt von einer bedrückenden Stille.

Helena hatte versucht Severus zum sprechen zu animieren, doch er hatte nichts weiter gesagt, als dass er an allem Schuld hatte. Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass Helena nicht einmal sagen konnte, dass es nicht stimmte, denn sie wusste nicht was genau passiert war. Sie wusste nicht wo Severus in dem Moment war, als Eve den Abhang hinunter stürzte und sie wusste auch nicht, warum ihre Tochter überhaupt an diesem Ort war.

In ihr überschlugen sich die Gedanken und Gefühle und sie hatte Angst!

Furchtbare Angst!

Auch in Severus herrschte ein totales Chaos.

Er war Schuld!

Er hatte nicht aufgepasst und hatte sie aus den Augen verloren. Er hatte sich doch nur einmal kurz umgedreht und schon war sie verschwunden. Den Abhang hinunter.

Poppy hatte zwar gesagt, dass Eve bald wieder gesund sein würde und das sie keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten würde, doch es hätte auch anders ausgehen können.

Sie hätte sterben können!

Er hatte seiner Tochter an dem Tag ihrer Geburt versprochen, immer auf sie aufzupassen, damit ihr niemand wehtun konnte und jetzt war er der jenige der ihr wehgetan hatte.

Doch seine Angst schwirrte nicht nur um Eve, sondern auch um seine Verlobte.

„Oh Helena! Wie konntest du je in mich verlieben? Ich war es nie wert, geliebt zu werden vor allem nicht von dir! Zu schwarz ist meine Vergangenheit und nun habe ich unsere Tochter in Gefahr gebracht und bringe uns alle jeden Tag in Gefahr." dachte er und ließ seine rabenschwarzen Augen zu Helena hinüberschweifen.

Ihre blonden, glatten Haare hingen ihr schlaff ins Gesicht, ihre Hautfarbe war nicht wie sonst mit einem zarten Rosa versehen, sondern wirkte fahl und blass. Doch für Severus war sie immer noch die schönste Frau und er liebte sie über alles. Umso schwerer würde es für ihn werden seine Entscheidung durchzusetzen.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Eve und mit Tränen in den Augen streichelte er ihr sanft und voller Liebe über die blasse Wange und beugte sich ganz nah zu ihr hinunter.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Liebling und vergesse niemals wie sehr ich dich liebe!" flüsterte er dicht an Eves Ohr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann erhob er sich und stand mit steifen Gliedern auf. Severus spürte Helenas fragenden Blick auf sich und ließ zu das sich ihre braunen, wunderschönen Augen in seine brannten.

Noch bevor sie ihren fragenden Blick in eine Frage verwandeln konnte, setzte er schon zu einer Antwort an.

„Poppy hat keinen Stärkungstrank mehr und Eve wird bald einen brauchen! Ich gehe ins Labor und braue einen Neuen." sagte er nüchtern, doch Helena konnte seine Anspannung förmlich spüren.

Sie nickte knapp und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, doch Severus konnte es nicht erwidern. Er nickte nur und verschwand durch die schwere Holztür.

Sein Herz zersprang in tausend kleine Stücke und er wusste, sein Leben würde nie wieder so werden wie es in den letzten Jahren war.

Glücklich, verliebt und zufrieden!

Nein eher verbittert, einsam und voller Schuldgefühle.

Er hatte nie verstanden wie Helena ihn bei seiner vorbelastetenVergangenheit überhaupt lieben konnte oder ihm gar vertrauen.

Während er die dunklen Gänge seines Zuhauses entlangging dachte er lächelnd an die Zeit zurück, als ihre Liebe zueinander wuchs und sie erkannten was den Anderen wirklich ausmachte.

Sie kannten sich schon lange, als Lehrer und Schülerin, doch nicht als Mann und Frau. Severus erkannte, dass Helena nicht nur störrisch und besserwisserisch war, sondern auch temperamentvoll und eine, nein seine seelische Stütze. Sie war immer da, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, sie war immer für ihn da und sie hatte nie etwas verlang, außer seine Liebe.

Ja, seine liebe hatte sie bedingungslos und deshalb musste er gehen. Wie oft dachte er daran, dass sie nie hätten zusammen kommen dürfen, dass sie ihre Liebe zueinander lieber unterdrücken sollten, doch wie oft hatte Helena ihm auch gesagt, dass sie das niemals zulassen würde. Lieber würde sie sterben, als ihn zu verlieren, egal in was für einer Situation.

Langsam verblasste Severus Lächeln und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

Es ging nicht anders!

Er musste ihr, Eve und auch Hermine wehtun, damit sie leben konnten!

Voldemort war zurück, er konnte es spüren! Zwar noch nicht zu seiner vollen Größe, doch er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte bis es soweit war. Er war ein Verräter und der dunkle Lord würde ihn und seine Familie jagen bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn es sein musste.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, blieb er unschlüssig stehen.

Sollte er einfach ein paar Sachen einpacken und verschwinden oder sollte er doch einen Brief hinterlassen.

Er entschied sich für einen Brief, doch viele Versuche diesen zu schreiben gingen schief und fast eine halbe Stunde später lagen um ihn herum viele vor Wut und Schmerz zusammen zerknüllte Pergamente. Er fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Die ersten hatte er schon nach den ersten Worten von sich geschmissen. _Liebe Helena_ oder _Meine Lieben _klang einfach zu schwach und diese Worte waren es, seiner Meinung nach nicht wert, als das man sie für seine Familie gebrauchte.

Er seufzte tief und verzweifelt und setzte die Feder wieder an. Keine zwei Minuten später legte er sie wieder ab, stand schwerlich auf und beseitigte die zerknüllten Versuche mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Er ging, nachdem er seine Sachen zusammen gesucht hatte, orientierungslos durch die Räume und sah sich um. Er könnte nicht gehen, ohne etwas bei sich zu haben, das ihn an seine Lieben erinnern würde. Etwas das er immer bei sich tragen würde. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild auf seinem dunklen Schreibtisch, welches Eve vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden gemalt hatte. Er nahm es in die Hände und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, mit einem tiefen Hauch von unendlicher Trauer. Eve hatte es am Morgen gemalt, nachdem Helena sie, wie jeden Morgen zur Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Severus Finger strichen zart über die helle Farbe und in seinem Geist tauchte wieder ihr Lachen auf, als sie ihm das Bild auf den Tisch legte. Vor Freude strahlend erzählte seine Tochter ihm, dass sie ihn und sich im Verbotenen Wald gemalt hatte und Severus sah sich das Bild noch einmal genau an. Ja! Da waren die Bäume und die Sonne, die durch die Wipfel hindurch strahlten. Und mitten im Bild standen zwei Figuren, die Eine viel kleiner als die Andere und sie hielten sich an den Händen.

Severus spürte wieder die Tränen in sich aufsteigen und faltete das Bild schnell zusammen und schob es sich in die Brusttasche.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter über seinen Schreibtisch und entschlossen griff er nach einer von Hermines Hausaufgaben, die er bis zur nächsten Stunde kontrollieren wollte. Er war sicher, dass er auch dieses mal eine _Ohnegleichen_ darunter setzten würde. Es war ein Aufsatz über die Anwendung von Aphrodillwurzeln und Hermine hatte ihm schon in der ersten Stunde bewiesen, dass sie alles darüber wusste. Auch diese Pergamente faltete er und steckte sie in seine kleine Reisetasche. Hermine gehörte auch zu den Menschen die er liebte und die es zu schützen galt und auch von ihr wollte er etwas bei sich haben. Sie war für ihn zu einer zweiten Tochter geworden.

Er atmete tief und ging zielstrebig ins Schlafzimmer und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Mit anmutigen Bewegungen hob er das seidene Nachthemd hoch, das unordentlich unter der Decke verborgen lag. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Helena, wie sie in diesem Nachthemd zu ihm ins Bett stieg und sich an ihn kuschelte. Severus schmiegte sein Gesicht an den Stoff und sog ihren Geruch tief in sich hinein.

Beim Merlin, wie sehr würde er ihren Geruch vermissen.

Schnell ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte das Nachthemd sorgfältig gefaltet in seine Tasche. Eilig griff er noch nach einem Bilderrahmen, welcher auf dem Kaminsims stand und betrachtete sich das Foto. Darauf waren sie alle vier zu sehen und sie alle strahlten um die Wette. Es wurde zu Weihnachten aufgenommen und Severus erinnerte sich noch genau wie energisch Helena auf dieses Foto bestanden hatte. In diesem Moment war er ihr mehr als dankbar dafür, denn auch dieses verschwand in seiner Tasche.

Er musste jetzt endlich gehen, ansonsten würde er es nicht mehr schaffen und seine Familie in große Gefahr bringen.

_Familie!?_

Würde er die Menschen die er so sehr liebte, jemals wieder so nennen dürfen oder gar können.

Würde er mit seinem Weggang, mit seiner Flucht das Recht auf dieses Wort, auf diese Gedanken und Gefühle verlieren.

Wahrscheinlich!

Doch es war das einzig Richtige!

Er musste sich das nur immer wieder einreden, dann würde er das vielleicht auch irgendwann glauben können.

Noch ein letztes Mal sah er sich in den Räumen um, die Räume die immer erfüllt waren von dem fröhlichen Gelächter seiner Tochter und den sanften aber doch temperamentvollen Worten und Gesten seiner bald ehemaligen Verlobten.

Dann ging er!

Aus dem Schloss und den langen Weg entlang hinunter nach Hogsmead.

Noch ein letzter Blick auf das große ehrfürchtige Hogwarts, auf sein Zuhause, auf das Schloss in dem sein Leben und seine Liebe lebten, dann apparierte er mit feuchten Wangen in ein unbekanntes und einsames Leben.

Den Kampf gegen seine Tränen hatte er schon lange aufgeben!

Helena hatte sich nicht weiter Gedanken um ihren Verlobten gemacht. Das Alleinsein hatte ihm schon immer geholfen mit etwas fertig zu werden, zumindest für eine Weile. Wenn er soweit war würde er schon wieder kommen, damit sie ihn in die Arme nehmen konnte und sie zusammen um ihre Tochter bangen konnten.

Ihre Gedanken krallten sich förmlich an ihn!

Sie hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass ihn weit mehr beschäftigte, als er es zugeben wollte. Severus war schon immer ein Mann gewesen, den das Dunkle und Geheimnisvolle von allen Seiten umgab. Dies war nur einer der vielen Gründe gewesen, weswegen sie sich so unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte. Während man in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, war er unergründlich. Einzig und allein im Kreis seiner Familie war er offen und trug seine Gefühle frei heraus.

Helenas Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer und ganz langsam sank sie in einen tiefen von Träumen erfüllten Schlaf.

Sie träumte von Eve und Hermine, wie sie heranwuchsen und zu immer schöneren und intelligenteren, glücklichen Mädchen wurden, aber auch von Blut, Schmerzen und Qualen.

Doch Severus erschien ihr nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges mal.

Erst eine zarte und schwache Stimme holte sie aus ihren wirren und verständnislosen Träumen.

„ Mommy? Daddy?" kratze Eves Stimme an ihrem Unterbewusstsein

Langsam öffnete Helena ihre braunen Augen und sah direkt in die dunklen ihrer Tochter.

„Mommy?" erklang es wieder schwach aus ihrem Munde.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln richtete sich Helena auf und streichelte ihrer Tochter über die schwarzen Haare.

„ Ich bin hier Baby! Ich bin hier! Keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung, du wirst wieder vollkommen gesund mein Schatz!" flüsterte sie sanft und hielt Eves kleine Hand schützend mit ihrer umschlossen.

„ Was ist denn los?" fragte Eve und schaute ihre Mutter aus großen Augen an.

„ Und wo sind Daddy und Tante Mine?"

Helena wollte zum erklären ansetzen, als sie hinter sich ein leises Quietschen wahrnahm.

„Ich bin auch hier Kleines! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Hermine verschlafen und Helena sah mit einem Lächeln, wie ihre kleine Schwester sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und ein Gähnen krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„ Du hattest einen kleinen Unfall Baby und liegst auf der Krankenstation. Daddy braut gerade einen Trank für dich, ist aber bestimmt gleich wieder da, schließlich dauert ein Stärkungstrank nur eine Stunde bis er fertig ist." erläuterte Helena Eve und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass seit dem Severus gegangen war um einen Trank zu brauen schon fast vier Stunden vergangen waren.

Draußen war es schon hell und bis zum Frühstück dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange.

Sie war einfach nur heilfroh, dass Eve endlich aufgewacht war, so dass sie keine Gedanken an die Zeit verschwendete.

„Ich bin müde Mommy!" gähnte Eve und ihre Augen wurden auch immer kleiner.

Helena und Hermine lächelten sich an.

„Dann schlaf mein Baby. Schlaf dich gesund!" flüsterte Helena wieder und beobachtete wie ihre kleine Tochter wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Umständlich erhob sich Helena und streckte ihr müden Glieder.

„ Ich sage Poppy bescheid, dass sie aufgewacht ist und das sie ein Auge auf sie haben soll, dann kann ich mal nach Severus sehen und versuch mit ihm zu reden!" flüsterte sie und sah liebevoll von ihrer Tochter zu Hermine.

Hermione nickte.

„ Ich werde noch solange hier bleiben, bis ihr wieder hier seid." sagte Hermine leise und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem, auf dem bis eben noch ihre große Schwester gesessen hatte.

Helena legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter drückte sie kurz, bevor sie sich ins Büro der Medihexe aufmachte.

Als sie ins Labor kam, in dem sie Severus eigentlich erwartete fand sie ihn leer vor. Severus war weit und breit nicht zu finden weder im Labor, im Klassenzimmer noch in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Helena stand unschlüssig in ihren Räumen und dachte angestrengt nach.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht!

Genauer gesagt es stank zur Hölle!

Helena war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Severus niemals einen Stärkungstrank aufgesetzt hatte, schließlich war sie auch eine Meisterin der Zaubertränke. Nach Anhaltspunkten suchend wanderte sie durch die einzelnen Zimmer. Erst im Schlafzimmer stallte sie verwundert fest, dass einige Sachen fehlten wie auch ihr Nachthemd, und auch im Badezimmer fehlten seine persönlichen Utensilien.

Panik machte sich in ihr breit und wie eine Verrückte hechtete sie zum Kamin und rief Albus zu sich.

Während sie wartete suchte sie weiter nach Hinweisen, doch wo?

Ihr Blick ging suchend durch ihr Wohnzimmer und blieb ruckartig an seinem Schreibtisch hängen.

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Der Tisch war voll von Pergamenten und Arbeiten seiner Schüler. Es war sein geordnetes Chaos und Helena hatte schon immer einen großen Bogen um diese Unordnung gemacht. Er sagte immer sie würde ihm nur alles durcheinander bringen.

Pah, als wenn da noch irgendetwas durcheinander zu bringen war.

Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ihre Augen hefteten sich, wie durch Instinkt geleitet auf ein einzelnes, beschriebenes Blatt Pergament.

Sie erkannte sofort seine dünne und geschwungene Schrift.

Mit zitternden Händen und schwer atmend nahm sie es hoch und begann zu lesen.

Mit jedem Satz wurde ihre Atmung schneller, die Tränen erschwerten ihr das Lesen und ihr Gesicht nahm die Farbe der Wände an.

Weiß!

Noch bevor sie zu ende gelesen hatte, wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen und eine Dunkelheit umfasste ihr Herz und ihre Seele mit solch einer Wucht, dass sie nur noch spüren konnte, wie ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihren Kopf stach.

Wie aus einer weiten Entfernung hörte sie Stimmen die besorgt auf sie einsprachen.

Was war passiert?

Wieso war alles so dunkel und war Severus?

Wenn etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, warum war er dann nicht bei ihr?

Er war doch immer für sie da gewesen!

Doch dann traf es sie wie einen Blitzschlag mitten in ihrem Herzen und sie schrei verzweifelt auf.

Er war fort!

Er war gegangen und hat sie verlassen!

Albus und Poppy hatten mühe sie festzuhalten, als sie sich mit einem Ruck aufsetze und um sich schlug.

Erst als sie den Widerstand der beiden älteren spürte gab sie auf und lehnte sich erschöpft in die Arme der Medihexe. Ihre Tränen flossen unentwegt und der Schmerz des verlassenssein in ihrer Brust schien sie schier aufzufressen. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf war ihr hingegen vollkommen egal.

„Helena was ist passiert?" fragte der Schulleiter vorsichtig, während Poppy ihr beruhigend über den blonden Schopf streichelte.

Helena konnte nicht sprechen und klammerte sich immer fester in an die ältere Frau.

Ihre Augen wanderten nur zu dem Stück Pergament, das auf dem Boden neben ihr lag.

Albus hob es hoch und begann es zu lesen und auch seine Augen nahmen einen feuchten Schimmer an.

„Albus was ist das? Was steht denn da?" fragte Poppy leise aber bestimmt.

Der alte Zauberer sah sie eindringlich an, wandte sich jedoch direkt an die völlig verstörte, junge Frau zu seinen Knien.

„ Helena wir werden ihn finden und es wird sich alles klären! Das verspreche ich dir, mein Kind!" sagte ruhig und besonnen, doch innerlich war gerade ein Teil seines Herzens gestorben.

„Bringen wir sie auf die Krankenstation, Poppy! Sie braucht jetzt erst einmal Ruhe!" sagte er bestimmt und Poppy holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Phiole mit blauem Inhalt.

„ Hier trink das Helena, es ist Traumlostrank. Komm trink!" redete sie zärtlich auf die zitternde Gestalt in ihren Armen ein.

Helena trank gierig. Hoffte sie doch, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen würde, dass sie alles nur ein böser Traum war, sollte sie doch wieder erwachen.

Doch bevor ihr die Augen schwer zufielen, griff sie hektisch nach dem Pergament in Albus Händen und klammerte es an sich wie ihren wertvollsten Besitz.

Dann sank sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Albus was stand denn nun auf dem Pergament?" fragte Poppy verwirrt.

Albus seufzte schwer und erhob mühselig.

„ Er ist gegangen, Poppy! Severus hat uns verlassen und somit vor allem seine Familie!"

Poppy hielt die Luft an und schaute besorgt und mitleidig auf Helena, die mittlerweile tief und fest schlief und den Abschiedsbrief fest an sich gedrückt hielt.

TBC!!!

Tut mir leid, dass ich solange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte soviel zu tun, dass ich nicht einmal weiß wo mir der Kopf steht. Doch ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte bis jetzt?

Liebe Euch!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Wie konntest du nur?

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie fühlte sich so schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Zittrig hob sie eine Hand und betaste ihren Schädel, der wie sie merkte nicht bandagiert war. Scheinbar war sie irgendwo gegen geschlagen, hatte sich aber wohl nichts aufgeschlagen.

Wie konnte man auch nur so tollpatschig sein?

Severus hatte ihr schon immer gesagt, sie solle besser aufpassen, wo sie lang lief und endlich mal richtig die Augen aufmachen.

Tja so war sie halt, immer drauf los!

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen um sie gleich wieder zusammen zu kneifen, denn das Licht ließ ihren Kopf noch mehr schmerzen. Vorsichtig um sich an das Licht z gewöhnen, versuchte sie es noch einmal Stück für Stück und es funktionierte. Sie sah sich um und wie erwartet erkannte sie die Krankenstation. Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf in alle Richtungen, doch sie sah nur den weißen Vorhang, der um ihr Bett herum gezogen war.

Sie hatte furchtbaren Durst und schaute auf ihren Nachttisch, wo Poppy fürsorglich wie sie war auch schon eine Karaffe mit Wasser und ein Glas bereitgestellt hatte. Dort standen auch mehrere Phiolen. Viele waren gegen Kopfschmerzen und auch einige waren gegen Übelkeit. Neben den Phiolen lag ein Blatt Pergament.

Helena dachte sich nichts dabei und nahm es an sich. Vielleicht war es ja von Poppy oder gar von Severus, der ihr nur kurz mitteilen wollte, dass er gleich wieder kommen würde.

Doch schon nach dem ersten Satz fiel ihr alles wieder ein und die Tränen rollten ihr wieder unhaltlos über die Wangen und tropften auf die blütenweiße Bettdecke.

Ihre Schluchzer wurden immer lauter, je weiter sie las und alle Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Verzweifelt und todunglücklich ließ das Blatt fallen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen.

Wieso tat er ihr das an?

Wieso tat er das seiner Tochter an?

Und Hermine!

Wie konnte er nur?

Sie war so in ihre Trauer versunken, dass sie nicht einmal spürte wie sie in die Arme genommen wurde und man leise auf sie einredete.

„ Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Helena! Wir werden das schon schaffen! Das verspreche ich große Schwester!" sprach Hermine auf sie ein und wiegte sie in ihren Armen wie ein kleines Kind.

„Es wird alles wieder gut!"

„ Nein wird es nicht Hermine! Er ist fort! Ohne einen Grund, ohne sich von mir oder von euch zu verabschieden. Er ist einfach gegangen und lässt mich alleine!" schluchzte sie und ganz plötzlich stieg noch ein Gefühl in ihr hoch. Ein Gefühl, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr gegen Severus Snape gehegt hatte.

Wut!

Rasende Wut!

„ER IST EINFACH GEGANGEN!"schrie sie verzweifelt und noch mehr Tränen verließen ihren Körper.

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie ihre Schwester beruhigen konnte, doch sie wusste wer es konnte.

„ Helena ich weiß wie wütend du sein musst und ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen wie du dich wirklich fühlen musst, doch Eve liegt ein Bett weiter und braucht ihre Mutter jetzt genauso wie du sie brauchst. Hörst du! Sie hat jetzt nur noch dich, _wir_ haben jetzt nur dich!"

Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie verstehen würde und das tat sie wirklich. Kaum merklich nickte sie und drückte ihre Schwester noch einmal fest an sich.

„ Du hast recht! Und ich danke dir! Zusammen werden wir es schon schaffen!" sagte sie mit Tränen durchsetzter Stimme, doch auch die Entschlossenheit drang aus ihr heraus.

Hermine lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und zog nun den Vorhang zu Seite.

Helena drehte den Kopf und schaute in die großen feuchten Augen ihrer Tochter.

Sie hatte geweint!

Sie wusste es bereits!

Helena streckte die Arme aus und ehe sie sich versah, lag ihre Tochter schluchzend in ihren Armen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander und auch Hermine kamen zum allerersten Mal die Tränen. Helena streckte noch einmal einen Arm aus und nahm nun auch Hermine schützend in ihre Arme.

Lange weinten sich die drei aus und erst nach ein paar Minuten, als sie sich wieder langsam beruhigt hatten und sie sich auf dem Bett aneinander gekuschelt hatten, griff Helena sich den Brief und schaute ihre Tochter, wie auch ihre Schwester fragend an.

„Habt ihr ihn schon gelesen?" fragte sie.

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „ Nein, Dumbledore hat es uns erzählt. Er meinte es wäre nicht gut für dich, wenn du uns erzählen müsstest."

Helena nickte vorsichtig, denn ihr Kopf hatte wieder furchtbar angefangen zu pochen.

„Soll ich ihn euch vorlesen, er ist schließlich an uns alle drei gewandt?!"

Tochter und Schwester nickten synchron und Helena begann zu lesen: „ Es tut mir leid! Ihr wisst nicht wie schwer es für mich ist zu gehen, doch es muss einfach sein. Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst wie sehr ich euch drei Liebe und wie sehr ich euch vermissen werde.

Eve, mein kleiner Engel du bist das Beste was ich je zu Stande gebracht habe und ich liebe dich über alles. Und doch war es meine Schuld, dass du benahe gestorben wärst. Ich wette du wirst einmal so schön und intelligent wie deine Mutter und deine Tante.

Hermine, viel zu kurz kennen wir uns, als das ich sagen könnte ich kenne dich, aber ich liebe dich mittlerweile, als wärst du mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, als seiest du meine eigene Tochter.

Und du meine Geliebte, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr du mich jetzt hassen musst, nicht zuletzt wegen unserer nun geplatzten Hochzeit. Doch verdammt noch mal ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben.

Ich hoffe du wirst mich irgendwann verstehen und mir vielleicht verzeihen.

Es tut mir leid!

Ich liebe euch alle Drei, mehr als mein eigenes Leben!

Dein Severus

Euer Vater"

Helena hatte während sie gelesen hatte nicht eine Träne mehr vergossen. Sie wollte niemals wieder weinen, sie musste Stark sein! Stark für sie alle!

„Mommy… hasst du Daddy wirklich?" fragte Eve schüchtern und wischte sich ihre feuchten Augen an der Bettdecke ab.

Helena seufzte tief und traurig, doch ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Nein mein Spatz, ich hasse deinen Vater nicht, ich liebe ihn, sehr sogar, doch ich bin enttäuscht von ihm. Er hätte mit mir reden und nicht einfach verschwinden sollen. Für uns drei wird sich jetzt so einiges ändern, aber wir bekommen das schon hin!" sagte sie entschlossen.

Hermine hatte ihre Schwester genau im Auge und auch wenn sie so entschlossen klang, hatte sie das Feuer und Freude verloren, welches immer in ihren Augen gelodert hatte.

„Was wird sich für uns ändern?" fragte sie.

Helena strich ihr das braune, lockige Haar aus dem verweinten Gesicht und lächelte sie an.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau Kleines, aber Tatsache ist, dass wir ab sofort ohne Mann in unserem Leben zurecht kommen müssen. Außerdem werden wir erst einmal aus dem Anwesen ausziehen, schließlich sind Severus und ich nicht verheiratet und somit haben wir kein Anrecht auf das Haus. Wir werden uns also etwas Neues suchen müssen. Und ich selbst muss mir auch erst einmal über so einiges klar werden." sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht zulassen, dass Daddy so einfach wegbleibt. Du musst ihn suchen!" rief Eve verzweifelt.

„Du kennst deinen Vater nicht so wie ich ihn kenne, Baby! Er wäre nicht so einfach gegangen, wenn er gefunden werden wollte. Ich könnte alle Länder einzeln nach ihm absuchen, er will nicht gefunden werden. Und Severus ist ein Meister im verstecken, glaub es mir Liebling." sprach Helena resigniert.

Eve und auch Hermine fingen wieder an zu weinen und klammerten sich an Helena.

Es würde eine harte Zeit auf sie zukommen und Helena hatte noch keine Ahnung wie sie es schaffen sollte, zwei Kinder alleine groß zu ziehen. Sie war doch selber erst 22 und dann kam auch noch ihr Beruf dazu.

Doch sie würde nicht aufgeben!

Niemals!

Außerdem hatte sie Freunde, gute Freunde, die ihr und ihrer Familie mit Sicherheit bei allem helfen würden.

Beim Merlin, sie hatte Angst!

Furchtbare Angst!

„Ja wir schaffen das!" flüsterte sie heiser, den die Tränen und die Schluchzer brannten in ihrem Hals, doch nicht eine Träne verließ ihre Augen. Fest zog sie ihre zwei Mädchen an sich, ganz so als erhoffte sie sich von genau den Halt den sie ihnen auch gerade gab.

TBC!!!

Ich weiß, ist ein ziemlich kurzen Chap, doch das hat alles seine Gründe. Das nächste wird auf jeden Fall wieder länger, so wie ihr es von mir gewohnt seid.

Liebe Euch!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Wahre Freunde

6 Jahre später

Draußen war es dunkel und im Grimmauldplace 12 herrschte reges treiben. Es war Weihnachten und der halbe Orden hatte sich an diesem besonderen Abend versammelt, denn es wurde nicht nur Weihnachten gefeiert, sondern auch die Aufnahme dreier junger Leute in den Orden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen umringt von Menschen, von denen sie viele kannten aber auch wieder nicht. Viele kamen nicht oft in das Hauptquartier des Ordens und von manchen wusste gerade mal Albus was sie wirklich taten.

Und heute war der Tag, an dem die drei endlich in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht wurden und danach endlich gefeiert wurde.

Es waren schwierige Zeiten und der Krieg tobte unaufhörlich, doch alle setzten alles daran es so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

Doch an Heiligabend war es einfach allen nach feiern zumute!

Und das schließlich mit einem triftigen Grund!

„Hermine…Helena! Seht doch mal her ihr zwei!" rief Arthur Weasley, als sich auch schon zwei junge und hübsche Frauen zu ihm umdrehten und in die Zaubererkamara lachten.

„Ah wie immer ein Meisterportrait! Ihr werdet euch auch immer ähnlicher!" lachte er nun auch und kam auf die beiden Frauen zu.

Er umarmte Hermine herzlich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Noch mal alles Gute, auch wenn es mit vielen Gefahren verbunden ist. Aber wir sind alle furchtbar stolz auf euch drei. Vorallem deine Schwester!"

Hermine lächelte verlegen und nickte.

„Ich weiß Mr. Weasley und das bekomme ich auch jeden Tag zu hören!" flüsterte sie zurück.

Hermine war zu einer großen und schönen Frau geworden, deren Haare nicht mehr wie ein Vogelnest aussahen, sondern in sanften Wellen auf ihren Schultern ruhten. Ihre Figur war sehr weiblich und in ihrem knielangen, roten Rock und einer dunkelgrünen Bluse kam diese auch noch sehr zur Geltung.

Arthur lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

„Was gab es denn da zu tuscheln?" fragte Helena ihre kleine Schwester und schnappte sich noch ein Glas Punsch von einem der vorbeischwebenden Tabletts.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und grinste Helena frech an.

„Nichts was dich etwas angeht, Schwesterherz! Arthur und ich haben halt auch so unsere Geheimnisse!"

Helena lachte und zog ihre Schwester fest an sich.

„Versprich mir aufzupassen und halte mich auch weiterhin über alles auf dem Laufenden, ja?" fragte sie Hermine bestimmt und ängstlich zugleich.

„Natürlich, aber ihr kommt doch sowieso bis aufs weitere zurück nach Hogwarts, oder?" fragte Hermine verwirrt zurück.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht?! Albus, Minerva und alle anderen wollen es mir geradezu befehlen und kommen auch alle mit tatkräftigen Argumenten, doch ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich es in Hogwarts aushalte. Zu Besuch kommen ist kein Problem, doch wieder dort wohnen? Ich weiß nicht, alles dort erinnert mich an ihn!" schloss Helena resigniert und setzte sich auf einen der vielen Stühle.

„Der Laden und auch das Haus sind sehr gut geschützt. Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, wieso ich nach Hogwarts zurückkommen sollte."

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl hinzugezogen und blickte ihre Schwester nun verständnislos und geschockt an.

Helena hatte ihren Beruf als Lehrerin, nach Severus Weggang aufgegeben und war mit Eve in ein Haus, nahe von Glasgow gezogen. Es war eine kleine Stadt in der Muggel wie auch Zauberer lebten, die auch noch von einander wussten. Dort hatte sie auch, zu großer Freude von Hermine eine Buchhandlung eröffnet in der Hermine in ihren Ferien oft aushalf.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst, aber denk daran es geht nicht nur um deine Sicherheit! Und mir wäre es auch viel wohler, wenn du in Hogwarts wärst!" redete Hermine auf ihre große Schwester, die auch gleichzeitig wie ihre Mutter war, ein.

Helena schüttelte betrübt ihren blonden Haarschopf und schaute sich in dem vollen Wohnzimmer um. Seit Severus sie verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihre blonden Haare behalten und trug sie seitdem auch immer auf die gleiche Länge. Es war als wolle sie immer an diesen Tag erinnern, an den Tag an dem er sie verlassen hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Tochter, die gerade von Bill Weasley vor Freude jauchzend durchgekitzelt wurde.

Eve war neun Jahre alt und auch wenn sie in ihrem kurzen Leben schon viel durchgemacht hatte, viel zu viel für Helenas Geschmack, hatte sie doch ihre Lebensfreude und ihre Wildheit behalten. Ihre Haare waren um einiges länger geworden und schimmerten schwarz wie die Nacht und ihre zierliche Gestalt bewegte sich anmutig, wenn sie ging. Nur wenn man ihren Vater erwähnte, wurde ihr Blick hart und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen haben, redete sie freiwillig kein Wort mehr über ihn.

Helena zerriss es immer wieder das Herz, zu sehen wie sehr ihre Tochter unter dem starken Verlust litt. Ihr Vater war für sie immer der Stärkste und Mutigste gewesen, sie hatte ihn geliebt, wie man seinen Vater nur lieben konnte und einander hatten sie sich vergöttert, schon seit Eve das erste Mal in Severus Armen die Augen geöffnet hatte. Und nun war sie freiwillig dazu bereit ihn zu hassen!

Doch wenigsten hatte ihre Tochter noch schwache Erinnerungen an Severus, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrem Sohn.

Ja sie hatte, kurz nachdem Severus verschwunden war gemerkt, dass sie wieder schwanger war. Ihr Welt stand auf dem Kopf und sie wusste weder ein noch aus, bis sie dieses kleine Geschöpf in ihren Armen hielt. Ihre Freunde und vor allem ihre besten Freunde, Bill, Charlie und auch Nymphadora Tonks waren immer für sie da gewesen und würden es auch immer sein.

Ihr Blick ging weiter durch den Raum und konnte sehen, wie ihr Sohn, das Ebenbild seines Vaters auf dem Schoß seines Patenonkels saß und friedlich schlief. Charlie hatte einen Arm fest um seinen kleinen Körper geschlungen und sein Kinn ruhte sanft auf seinem kleinen Köpfchen.

Helena hatte damals tagelang überlegt, welchen Namen sie ihrem Sohn geben konnte und kam irgendwann auf den wohl Besten.

Fight Brendon Snape!

Fight stand für Kampf!

Den Kampf, den Helena ausfochten musste um über Severus hinweg zu kommen und um wieder anzufangen zu leben.

Hermine hatte recht, es ging nicht um ihren Schutz, sondern um den ihrer Kinder.

Voldemort hatte sie bis jetzt zwar in Ruhe gelassen, doch niemand konnte sagen wie lange das noch so weiter gehen würde.

„Doch … doch du hast ja recht! Ich werde Albus gleich sagen, dass wir zurückkommen werden. Unter einer Bedingung!" sagte sie und redete sofort weiter, als Hermine genickt hatte: „ Du wirst ebenfalls solange in Hogwarts bleiben, bis Voldemort vernichtet ist, einverstanden? Auch nach deinem Abschluss!"

„Einverstanden! Beim Merlin sei dank! Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht zur Vernunft."

Die Schwestern fielen sich in die Arme, als wieder ein lautes Klicken zu hören war.

„Oh man das wird ein ganzes Album nur über die wunderschönen Schwestern!" rief Arthur wieder aus und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Helena und Hermine sahen sich an und fingen an laut zu lachen.

„Hey Mom ... hilf… mir doch…mal…bitte!" rief Eve lauthals lachend durch den Raum.

Bill hatte immer noch nicht von ihr abgelassen und ihr Gesicht war schon knallrot angelaufen vor lachen.

Helena rollte mit ihren brauen Augen und grinste kurz noch einmal in Hermines Richtung, dann machte sich auf um ihre Tochter zu „retten".

Hermine sah ihr hinterher und bemerkte mal wieder die fast schon gierigen Blicke, die ihr die Zauberer hinter warfen. Auch wenn ihre Schwester viel Kummer durchstehen musste und sie schon lange nicht mehr die Unbeschwertheit in Person war, hatte sich ihr Äußeres nicht im Geringsten verändert. Sie trug immer noch ihre aufreizenden Klamotten und bewegte sich mit einer Anmut, die allen Blicken gerecht wurden.

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich auf zu ihren besten Freunden.

Helena war inzwischen bei ihrem besten Freund und ihrer Tochter angekommen.

„Hey ihr Zwei macht doch mal ne Pause! Billy…Eve ist ja schon ganz rot angelaufen!" sagte sie gespielt streng und ihre Augen verrieten sie immer wieder.

„Erst wenn sie sagt, dass ich der beste Fluchbrecher bin, den Gringotts je gesehen hat." lachte er und kitzelte Eve noch ein wenig mehr.

„ Komm schon Alter, lass den Krümel los und kümmere dich lieber mal um deine Frau, die sieht nämlich schon wieder aus, als sei sie eifersüchtig und würde gleich zu einer Furie werden." sagte Charlie, als er mit Fight auf dem Arm an die lustige Gruppe herangetreten war.

Auch sein von Sommersprossen übersätes Gesicht war von einem großen Lächeln überzogen.

„Genau hör auf deinen kleinen Bruder, Billy! Und jetzt lass meine Tochter endlich mal wieder Luft holen und du bist der beste Fluchbrecher, den Gringotts je gesehen hat." schloss Helena lachend.

Bill schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen und ließ langsam von seinem Patenkind ab.

„Na schön ihr habt gewonnen, aber Fleur kann sich ruhig noch ein bisschen gedulden. Sie hat mich schließlich immer und wann bekomm ich euch drei schon mal zu Gesicht. Nicht wahr, Krümel?" fragte er grinsend Eve und wuschelte ihr ordentlich durch die Haare.

„ Bäh!" sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, grinste ihn aber ebenfalls an.

„Hast ja recht, Onkel Bill!" lachte Eve und lief, den anderen noch einmal zuwinkend zu Molly und Arthur, der auch gleich freudestrahlend ein Photo von ihr machte.

„Sie ist ein tolles Kind und kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter!" sagte Bill überschwänglich und zog Helena fest an seine Seite.

„Ja das stimmt und glaube mir, sie überrascht mich von tag zu Tag auf Neue!"

Charlie verlagerte Fights Gewicht auf den anderen Arm und schaute Helena aufmerksam an.

„Ich weiß du hörst es nicht gerne,…" fing er an und überhörte Helenas genervten Seufzer.

„… aber die Kinder brauchen einen Vater und nicht nur Bilder und schlechte Gedanken von ihm!"

Bill nickte und sah sich nach Eve um, die ausgelassen mit seiner Mutter tanzte, wenn man das tanzen nennen konnte. Es war wohl eher herumalbern.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, ging sein Blick zu dem schlafenden fünf Jährigen in den Armen seines Bruders. Er wurde seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Die schwarzen Haare, die Helena ihm aber immer wieder kurz zauberte, die schwarzen Augen und die schlanke, drahtige Gestalt, machten ihn zu einem kleinen Ebenbild von Snape.

Auch sein Charakter erinnerte einen stets ans seinen Vater. Er war ein kleiner Eigenbrötler und konnte wenn es nicht nach seiner Nase ging ziemlich sturköpfig und wild werden.

Doch auch die Sanftheit hatte er von Severus geerbt.

Halt ganz Severus Snape Junior!

„Charlie hat recht, Helena! Du kannst deinem Sohn nicht andauernd nur ein Photo vor die Nase halten, wenn er dich nach Snape fragt. Und verdammt noch mal, Eve sieht jedes Mal aus, als müsse sie sich gleich Übergeben, wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise etwas über ihren Vater hört. Und die beiden haben sich damals vergöttert!" Bill hatte sich in Rage geredet und Helena drehte eilig ihren Kopf in alle Richtungen, als hätte sie Angst Eve könne etwas hören. Doch diese drehte immer noch ihre Runden und war gerade dabei, Hermine, Harry und Ron munter zu unterhalten.

„Das weiß ich! Schließlich bin ich ihre Mutter! Aber was soll ich eurer Meinung nach machen, mhh? Soll ich mich etwa dazu hinunterlassen und ihn in allen verdammten Ländern suchen? Er hat mich und seine Kinder verlassen, mein Gott noch mal!" zischte sie leise und rannte so schnell, wie sie durchs Zimmer kam in ihr Schlafzimmer, welches ihr und ihren Kindern für diese Nacht zugeteilt wurde.

Betreten schauten sich Bill und Charlie an, bevor sie Fight der verdutzten Minerva McGonagall in die Arme drückten und ihrer besten Freundin hinterher liefen.

Wie erwartet fanden sie sie in ihrem Zimmer.

Es war dunkel und Helena stand vor dem Fenster und hatte ihre Arme krampfhaft um ihren zitternden Körper geschlungen. Doch sie weinte nicht!

Sie weinte nie, seit er weg war!

Wie so oft, verspürten die zwei Brüder eine unermessliche Wut in sich, die sich nur auf einen einzigen Menschen richtete.

Severus Snape!

Seit er fort war, war ihre Freundin nicht mehr die Gleiche!

Sie war immer so voller Emotionen und Temperament gewesen.

Langsam gingen sie einige Schritte auf sie zu, bis sie dicht hinter ihr standen und nur den Arm ausstrecken müssten um sie zu berühren.

„Ich vermisse ihn so! Er fehlt mir so sehr, dass es weh tut!" flüsterte sie heiser und die Männer hofften, dass sie endlich mal Tränen zulassen würde.

„Das wissen wir, Schwesterherz!" sagte Charlie leise. Helena war die Zwei schon immer wie eine Schwester gewesen, genauso wie für Molly und Arthur eine Tochter.

„Dann sagt mir doch bitte was ich tun soll! Bitte!" flehte sie ihre besten Freunde an.

„Wenn du ihn noch immer so liebst, wie vor sechs Jahren, dann zur Hölle noch mal, geh ihn suchen!" sagte Bill bestimmt und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

Helena schüttelte müde den Kopf und lehnte sich dichter an Bill.

„Was ist wenn er geheiratet hat und ein glückliches Leben führt?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Charlie trat nun ebenfalls auf sie zu, umfasste ihre Hüften und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Finde es heraus! Dann hast du Gewissheit! Du weist doch schon warum er gegangen ist, dann finde auch heraus, ab er nicht zu dir zurückkommen würde."

„Und was tue ich wenn er es nicht tut?" fragte sie wieder und ihre Stimme wurde immer heiserer.

„Dann vergiss ihn und beginn endlich ein neues Leben und werde endlich wieder die Alte!"

Bill hatte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf gelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Charlie hat recht. Also komm endlich in die Gänge. Eve und Fight sind in Hogwarts gut aufgehoben und du kannst dich in Ruhe auf die Suche machen. Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich und Charlie bestimmt auch, oder Alter?" fragte er seinen Bruder bestimmt.

Dieser nickte tatkräftig und grinste über beide Ohren. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde nachgeben.

„Seit doch nicht albern! Fleur würde dich umbringen und mich gleich dazu! Und du, du hast deine Aufgaben. Ich suche ihn alleine und ihr passt mir schön auf meine Kinder auf und vor allem auf Hermine. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich übernimmt und irgendwelche überstürzten Missionen annimmt. Ich vertraue euch zwei meine Schätze an, verstanden?" sagte sie entschlossen.

Bill und Charlie grinsten übers ganze Gesicht und klatschten sich gegenseitig in die Hände.

Helena lachte und schaute den beiden ungläubig dabei zu, wie sie einen wahren Freudentanz aufführten.

„Ich warne euch, passiert den dreien auch nur irgendetwas, dann ist der Ärger den von mir bekommt, gar nichts zu dem von eurer Mutter!" sagte sie ernsthaft, aber die Lachtränen glänzten noch in ihren Augen.

Die Brüder hörten auf zu tanzen und schauten sie ungläubig an.

„Glaubst du wirklich wir werden die drei auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen lassen.

Wir werden mit ihnen nach Hogwarts ziehen, bis du wieder da bist und gut auf sie aufpassen!" ereiferte sich Bill und Charlie nickte kräftig als Zustimmung.

Helena lachte wieder auf und es war ein Lachen der puren Freude.

„Und was ist mit Fleur?" fragte sie außer Puste.

Bill machte ein trauriges Gesicht und schaute betreten auf den Boden.

„Ich wollte es euch eigentlich nicht so schnell sagen, Mom und Dad wissen auch noch nichts." Er machte eine kurze Pause um tief einzuatmen: „ Fleur und ich wir lassen uns scheiden!"

„Was?!" riefen Helena und Charlie aus einem Munde und sahen Bill geschockt an.

„Aber…aber wieso? Ich dachte immer ihr seid so verliebt ineinander?" fragte Helena verwirrt und auch Charlie wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.

Bill druckste herum und setzte sich erst einmal aufs Bett.

„Naja nicht so direkt! Oder sagen wir mal, wir waren es!" sagte er frustriert.

„Wir streiten nur noch und ihre Eifersucht macht mich einfach wahnsinnig. Doch das alles könnte ich ja noch ertragen, wenn sie wenigstens kochen könnte!"

Helena und Charlie sahen sich an und grinsten. Ja, so war Bill! Er war einfach verwöhnt durch das Essen seiner Mutter!

Doch sie wussten auch wie Fleur sein konnte.

„Schenk ihr doch nen Kochkurs, aber schmeiß die Ehe nicht einfach so hin!" sagte Helena energisch. Sie liebte Bill wie einen Bruder und sie wollte nicht dass er unglücklich wurde.

Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sehr er ihr mit dem ständigen Gequassel über seine Angebetete auf die Nerven ging und das nicht nur ihr.

Aber sie waren doch gerade erst mal ein halbes Lahr verheiratet und wollten sich jetzt schon wieder scheiden lassen.

Sie sah zu Charlie und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm genauso ging.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es mir darum nicht geht, nicht wirklich jedenfalls! Sie macht mich verrückt mit ihren Eifersuchtsausbrüchen. Ihr müsst euch mal vorstellen, unseren ersten riesen Streit hatten wir deswegen, weil sie nicht wollte das du zu unserer Hochzeit kommst. Dabei bist du meine längste und beste Freundin. Ich hab da kein Bock mehr drauf!" Bill hatte sich langsam in Rage geredet und fast schon wütend raufte er seine Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Bill so ist sie nun mal! Gib zu, dass du ihre Allüren von vorn herein gekannt hast!" versuchte es Charlie nun auch, doch er verstummte sofort wieder, als der wütende Blick seines Bruders ihn erreichte.

„Charlie wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn deine Frau dir jedes Mal die Hölle heiß machen würde, sobald du auch nur ein Wort mit Helena gesprochen hast." fragte er aufgebracht seinen Bruder.

Charlie nickte betreten und erwiderte: „Wahrscheinlich genauso wie du!"

Helena sah mit weiten Augen von einem zum anderen.

Sind die Zwei denn jetzt total übergedreht?

Das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen?!

Sie würden für sie ihre Ehen aufs Spiel setzten, bzw. tat der eine das gerade.

„Sagt mal spinnt ihr Zwei eigentlich total! Ihr tickt doch nicht mehr ganz richtig! Ich fass es nicht, stehen hier vor mir und erzählen mir, dass der Eine sich wegen mir von seiner Frau scheiden lassen will und der Andere, dass er gar nicht erst heiraten will, wenn sie mich nicht ausstehen kann. Beim Barte des Merlin, was ist bloß mit den Männer auf dieser Welt los?" rief Helena entrüstet und die beiden Männer zuckten kurz zusammen. So einen Ausbruch hatten sie bei ihrer besten Freundin schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, nicht seit Snape gegangen war. Und zu ihrem großen Erstaunen und auch zu ihrer absoluten Freude sammelten sich endlich nach sechs langen Jahren Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? Erzähl mir nicht du hättest ehrlich erwartet, dass wir uns von dir trennen würden, falls so etwas passiert?" fragte Charlie sie entrüstet, doch ein kleines Lächeln zierte sein braunes Gesicht.

Helena, die nun mittlerweile angefangen hatte leise angefangen hatte zu schniefen, nickte vorsichtig.

„Doch…doch das…hatte ich! Ich meine mein… Verlobter…Ex-Verlobter verlässt…mich, aber…aber meine Freunde… stellen mich… über ihre eigenen Frauen!" schluchzte sie, doch als sich ihr Gesicht hob strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich liebe euch beide, wisst ihr das eigentlich?!" schniefte sie wieder und fiel den beiden, über

beide Ohren grinsenden Männern, stürmisch um den Hals.

Das waren ihre wahren Freunde und sie dankte Gott, oder allen Göttern die es im Universum gab, dass sie sie hatte.

Und morgen würde sie anfangen, sich ihren Mann zurück zu holen.

Naja erst einmal musste sie ihn finden und das würde schon anstrengend genug werden.

TBC!!!

Kommt schon Leute, schreibt mir Reviews bitte, ich flehe euch an! Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter!

Ok Scherz, aber nett wäre es von euch trotzdem.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte immer noch, acuh wenn sie vielleicht ein bisschen anders ist als ihr es gedacht habt.

Liebe Euch!


End file.
